


Fate's Red String

by mjinxlei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anime/Manga Style, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Red String of Fate, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjinxlei/pseuds/mjinxlei
Summary: Mariko (Marinette) had dedicated her entire life as a miko, serving the gods known as the Kwami. Chosen to be the next Tamayori-Hime, she had lost all hope of becoming a normal girl. But in the middle of a ceremony, the mysterious bandit known as the Black Cat steals her away. Worse, she can see a crimson thread binding her fate to his own! A historical Japanese-inspired romance/fantasy AU, in a similar vein to Akatsuki no Yona and Fushigi Yuugi. Also posted in FanFiction.





	1. A Priestess Named Mariko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariko receives the news that will change her fate forever. Accompanying a friend to the ongoing festival, a chance encounter brings even more complications...

 

* * *

When the world was young and the Empire was yet to be born, two  _Kwami_  - a Goddess and a God - lived in harmony. The Goddess was blessed with eternal fortune and possessed the power of creation. Her other half, the God, was the embodiment of destruction and regaled in his ability to provoke misfortune. Two sides of a coin, the Goddess and God were complete opposites, yet love bloomed between their hearts. Soon, their matrimony bequeathed the world with both light and shadow, both order and chaos, both blessing and curse.

The union of the Goddess and the God brought about the birth of five siblings, gods and goddesses in their own right. These five  _Kwami_  became their divine parents' most faithful protectors. In their advent to the world, they brought fire, water, earth, wood and metal and the knowledge of using these elements to bring about both creation and destruction.

In time, twelve more  _Kwami_  were born. These younger deities possess far lesser abilities than their five elder siblings, but they were still powerful and immortal. These twelve gods and goddesses descended into the earth and mingled with the humans, giving them wisdom, culture and piety. Soon, the mortals prospered under the care of the  _Kwami_ , leading to the conception of the Twelve Clans of  _Juuni_.

However, as years passed, the mortals have grown arrogant and their worshipped  _Kwami_ , the more so. What once were siblings unified by love and temperance were consumed by hatred and envy at each other. A fruitless war was waged amongst the Twelve Clans – a war so devastating that it led the world to the brink of destruction.

To prevent her beloved world from succumbing to its inevitable end, the Goddess sacrificed herself to heal the land. Furious at the loss of his beloved, the God turned his wrath on the conniving mortals, who corrupted his sons and daughters to fight against each other. His righteous fury shook the world and destruction like no other followed his every footstep. Knowing it was not what their mother would have wanted, the five firstborn  _Kwami_  gathered together and combined their powers to defeat and seal their Father, putting him in an eternal slumber.

In order to restore the balance of the world, the Five Saviors decided to exist in a higher plane, away from the reach of mortals. But their twelve younger siblings were punished for their transgressions, their essences trapped into artifacts, to become unwilling servants to anyone who possesses it. Once they were gods and goddesses worshipped by humankind, now they were bound to serve the mortals for all eternity. Knowing that this tragedy cannot happen once more, the five  _Kwami_  bestowed upon a select few the ability to communicate with them, so they might guide the humans into an age of peace and prosperity.

Humbled by the consequences of their greed but enlightened by the promises of the  _Kwami_ , the Twelve Clans decided to look beyond their differences and learn to coexist. And though it took decades and centuries, all the clans were unified under one Empire of  _Juuni_.

* * *

Finishing the passage, Mariko closed the book, smiling gently at the entranced looks of the young children gathered around her. She giggled as the little tots finally realized that the story had already ended, with their scrunched-up yet eager-looking faces.

"Is that all,  _miko-sama_?" One brave boy made his opinion known.

"Unfortunately, that is all the time I have for today," said Mariko a little sadly. She would have liked to read a few more stories to the children, but she had her duties to attend to. Mariko was a  _miko_ , a priestess serving the  _Kwami_ , the gods and goddesses that walked the earth. She wore the traditional attire of the  _miko_  - a long red, slightly pleated skirt tied with a bow and a white  _kimono_  jacket known as a  _haori_. Her black-bluish hair was straight and shoulder-length and Mariko had it tied into two small pigtails with a pair of red ribbons. Her sky-colored eyes regarded the children, who were a bit put out that the petite priestess had to go soon. Mariko figured she still had a few minutes to herself though. "I do have some time to answer a few of your questions, if you'd like."

There was an excited babble as a girl raised an arm. "What happened to the Five Saviors? What does 'exist in a higher plane' mean? Aren't there  _Kwami_  around us?"

Mariko clasped both of her hands, delighted to hear quite the intelligent question. "Yes, the  _Kwami_  are everywhere," she stated, catching a glimpse of a very peculiar bluebird perched near them. Instead of azure feathers, it had a rainbow-colored plumage, changing colors every moment or so. Some of the children wondered why she stopped and followed her gaze, but Mariko knew they would find nothing.

"But the Five Saviors are the most powerful  _Kwami_ ," continued Mariko and the kids' rapt attention were on her once more. "Since they were too powerful for this world, they decided to live somewhere far away, a place that us humans would not be able to go to." She allowed this to sink in, watching the children's amazed expressions. "However, even though they are so far away, we can still communicate with them and listen to their guidance. That is what the  _miko_ and the Temple is for."

There was a chorus of ooh's and aah's as the children looked at the majestic square spread out around them. The whole complex was enclosed by a large stone wall, adorned by a gently curving wooden roof and ornamental lamps. On the two entrances facing north and south, a huge  _torii_  can be seen – a large gate propped by two circular poles and topped by a pair of two slightly curved wooden planks. Inside the perimeter, trees and shrubs dotted the place, with sparse decorations in the form of mossy rocks, small sculptures of animals and stone lanterns built along the approach. In the east and west were a line of wooden buildings, used as the living space of the priests and priestesses who maintained the sacred grounds. The most striking structure was in the center of it all, a huge five-storied pagoda that housed the altar to the  _Kwami_  and where the many ceremonies had always been traditionally made. Mariko and the children were a little to the right of the pagoda, on a small garden under a huge  _sakura_  tree, which had recently bloomed and occasionally showered them in a rain of pink petals.

Mariko could not blame the children for looking so excitedly around them. This particular complex was the largest in the Empire, built in honor for the first  _Tamayori-Hime_  centuries ago. It was not a mistake to say that the temple was the  _town_  itself, as most of the residents were employed by it somehow. Aside from the majestic holy site in the middle, the rest of the town included a few residential homes near the river, a small square that doubles as a market and a plaza and a wide expanse of farm lands. The town was even named  _Inori-Machi_ , literally the city for prayer. Naturally, it was a place for pilgrims and all manner of people seeking enlightenment. And while their parents were busy seeking guidance with the  _shinsoku_  – the male equivalent of the  _miko_ , whose duties resolve in preaching the words of the  _Kwami_  – Mariko took it upon herself to entertain the children they brought with them.

" _Mariko_ ~" The sing-song chant of her name made the young priestess turn her head, watching as a woman a few years older dash towards her. The new arrival wore the same attire as Mariko, as so did the rest of the priestesses that lived in the Temple, young and old. Her long chocolate-colored hair was tied in a bun, kept in place by a red ribbon. She soon arrived at the garden, looking dubiously at the gathered children before politely addressing her quarry. "Mariko- _sama_. Sayako- _sama_  would like to speak with you in her room immediately."

"Thank you, Io- _san_." Mariko bid farewell to the children and followed Io, who was hobbling in a stiff posture as they went. The rainbow-colored bird flew and perched on her shoulder, prompting the young priestess to rub its head. "You really didn't have to be so polite in front of the children, Io."

Io's more familiar, more relaxed way of speaking returned. "I dunno. One of those brats might be the child of some kind of noble or aristocrat and I really don't want to risk another scolding about being 'unrefined and barbaric'. It's not like everyone was born a proper lady, you know!"

"True," said Mariko with a giggle. "Not everyone was born with the aptitude to the Gods too, you know."

Io had a childish, proud grin on her face as she looked at the strange bird perched on her friend's shoulder, one of the few who could actually discern the  _Kwami_. "Right you are. But I really don't want to lose my job, affinity to the supernatural notwithstanding." She then turned to Mariko with an excited look. "So, how about hitting the town square with me tonight? The end of the  _Toshigo-no-Matsuri_  is near and I heard there's a really good entertainment troupe in town."

The  _Toshigo-no-Matsuri_  was a festival held in spring, signaling the start of the planting season. Its main purpose was to attract the  _Kwami_  affiliated with the elements of earth and wood and convince them to stay to bring about a good harvest when autumn rolls in. So far, they were succeeding, with the little  _Kwami_  on Mariko a good indication. Still, the town's festivities were more of a religious ceremony than a full-blown party, so a troupe coming into town was an oddity. "A troupe?"

"Yes, it was a fairly popular one too, last I heard. They say it features a rather handsome dancer."

Mariko raised an eyebrow at this. The bird on her shoulder flew away while she spoke in an unbelieving tone. "A  _male_  dancer?"

There was a twinkling gleam in Io's eyes as she gazed at the soaring bird. "Intriguing, isn't i?"

"Didn't you just say you don't want to lose your job?" Mariko teased.

"As long as I don't appear on the square in my  _miko_  garb, I'll be fine." As someone who was never caught sneaking out the temple to have fun, Mariko knew that Io had the confidence to back the statement up. "And I've also heard that there's a travelling merchant selling these wonderful swathes of fabric made of wool and silk from the  _Yáng_  Clan."

Mariko tried not to let her excitement show on her face, but she wasn't fooling anyone. "R-really now?"

"Yes, really!" Io's grin was nothing short of mischievous, knowing she had the younger girl's undivided attention now. "There were a few more stalls with interesting merchandise, too. Sandals made by the wood-smiths from the  _Tù_  Clan, a merchant from the  _Shé_  Clan selling some kind of perfume, then there's this  _Niú_  Clan blacksmith that once made a really fascinating hair pin for a visiting noble."

Mariko swallowed hard. As a  _miko_ , she was raised to not put any value on material possessions. However, even as a young girl, she found that clothes fascinated her. The lavish  _furisode_  worn by unmarried women of the nobility, the elegant ivory-colored  _uchikake_ worn by the bride during weddings, the simple but refreshing  _yukata_  worn when the summer sun was too strong, even the simple yet comfortable clothes worn by the farmers in town. After learning how to sew from a priest's wife that also taught her housework, she suddenly found herself breathing life to a dozen pieces of clothing. Clothing that unfortunately, she would not be able to wear at all. Still, she couldn't stop making more, even though she'd usually gave it all away rather than leave it rotting inside a trunk. "I really wish I could pay a visit…"

"What's keeping you from going?"

Mariko stared at her friend with a little contempt in her gaze. "I don't want to sound self-important, but I'm not exactly easy to forget, you know."

"Ah, right, the ladybug earrings." Mariko saw Io look at the studs on her ears with what could be an expression of slight distaste. "I always forget how you're next in line to be the  _Tamayori-Hime_."

"That makes the two of us." Mariko sighed. The  _Tamayori-Hime_  is the most esteemed priestess in the Empire. She was the bride of the  _Kwami_ , the gods and goddesses themselves. As the mouthpiece of the divine, she communicates with the deities on the top of the pantheon, the Five Saviors from the legend she just narrated to the children. Just six months ago, Mariko was informed that she had been chosen by the  _Kwami_  to be the next  _Tamayori-Hime_. It came as a shock and she was still reeling when she was suddenly whisked away to the  _Miyako_ , the Empire's capital. There, the current  _Tamayori-Hime_ , a thin and sweet woman with graying hair, explained her –  _their_  – sacred duty. Still, it was too huge of a responsibility for an eighteen-year old girl. "I'm still not sure if I'm the right person for the job."

"Nonsense, you'd be perfect!" Io then changed tone as she saw Mariko's clouded expression. "Not that I  _wanted_  you to have the job. A life of solitude, dedicating your every minute to helping the Empire, not to mention the prayers and rites you'd have to do…"

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Mariko tried to be cheerful and positive about it, but she couldn't really convince anyone. "I mean, it's a great honor…"

"Mariko," said Io with all seriousness on her amber-colored eyes, putting a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "You've been working in this Temple since you could learn to walk and talk. And then you're gonna be spending the rest of your life doing the same. Live a little, join me in the square tonight."

Mariko was still skeptical with the whole idea. Now that she was picked to follow the  _Tamayori-Hime_ 's footsteps, she had a bit of leeway with the elder  _miko_  and the  _shinsoku_. Still, the ruby earrings on her ears made her recognizable to virtually anyone – it was the universal symbol of the Goddess, the mother of all the  _Kwami_  and consequently, the  _Tamayori-Hime_. Even the common peasant knew that only the high priestess and her protégé can adorn the mystic implement. Worse, everyone in town knew her – it was a  _small_  town after all. And the visitors hardly waste a second getting to know her, the nobility the more so. Mariko couldn't really have fun with everyone breathing on her neck – the earrings would make her very conspicuous. But what if…

Io regarded Mariko's tight-lipped expression with amusement. "I can almost hear the gears on your head turning…"

"Shush, I'm trying to think."

"Well, think fast, Mina- _sama_  is fast approaching."

Mariko abruptly stopped as a tall and stern-looking woman in  _miko_  garb caught her attention. Her deep blue eyes turned into slits as she regarded the young  _miko_  before her. Her dark purple hair almost stood at the ends, looking as sharp and pointy as her chin and her personality. "Mariko- _san_. I'd advise you from showing such an unrefined expression while at the Temple."

Mariko quickly adopted a calm and serene look. "I apologize, Mina- _sama_. It would not happen again."

"I hope not, for everyone's sake," intoned the elder  _miko_. "What would the Empire think of the  _Tamayori-Hime_  then?"

And with her speech finished, Mina trotted off in a self-important manner, unaware of the angry glare Io was directing at her retreating back. "You know what? I think the Empire would be glad to have a  _Tamayori-Hime_  that's able to think for herself."

"Let it go, Io," said Mariko with a sigh. "Sayako _-sama_  had warned me that there would be um,  _difficulties_ , with appointing an eighteen year old to be the most powerful priestess in the Empire."

"Well, it's not your fault that the  _Kwami_  chose you instead of a self-important hag."

"Lower your voice down!" Mariko looked around them, glad that no one seemed to be listening. "I'd like to keep you here, if that's okay. I'd go crazy otherwise."

"Well, you can always accompany me to the square tonight." Typical Io, she never backed down whenever an idea gets into her head. "You'd be less crazy afterwards."

"Fine," said Mariko, finally relenting. She really needed to release some pent-up stress. The last six months had been a grueling mix of lessons, prayers and more lessons. She needed something to distract her and that would be probably in the form of a new sewing project. "As long as you agree to stop by the flea market first."

"Of course," agreed Io, eager to finally have Mariko's company in her short trip to check out the festival. "But we're not gonna miss the famous  _ikemen_  dancer, alright?"

"Fine." Mariko wouldn't deny the fact that she was curious about the man. She wasn't really picky with men, but she was never interested in romance in the first place. Of course, the teachings of the  _miko_  also prohibited unnecessary contact with the opposite sex, with the only exceptions being the  _shinsoku_  and if she marries, her husband. Still, Mariko was never in the lookout for potential husbands; she was far too busy keeping up with her duties and her sewing hobby. And seeing she was the next  _Tamayori-Hime_ , her chances of finding a husband had gone slimmer. Even a  _shinsoku_  wouldn't marry a woman whose every waking moment was dedicated to the  _Kwami_.

Io's voice cut Mariko off from her depressing thoughts. "We really don't want to keep Sayako- _sama_  waiting though. Let's go and see what she wants with you."

Mariko nodded. As much as she wanted to be a normal girl who can sew  _and_  wear all the clothes she wanted, who can ask for a ritual instead of actually  _doing_  it and who can fantasize about finding the man at the other end of the red thread, she knew she couldn't abandon her duty. Her destiny was nothing ideal, but it could be a lot worse. She really shouldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

"The  _Tamayori-Hime_ …" Mariko's voice faltered as she spoke the news out loud. "Is  _dead_?"

Sayako, the chief  _miko_  of the  _Inori-Machi_  temple, nodded at the younger girl's distraught look. Dressed in the same traditional  _miko_  garb as Mariko, she had a stout, slightly chubby figure. Her short, bobbed dark hair was adorned by a beautiful gold-laced  _kanzashi_ decorated by pink carnations – the symbol of her status as the leader. She had a kind and pleasant round face, but right now there was no hint of a smile on her mouth. Her gray eyes focused on Mariko, gauging her expression. "Yes, she succumbed to her sickness a few days ago."

"But…" Mariko couldn't still wrap her head over the sudden news. Her voice was louder and higher than it should be, but the two of them were alone inside the head priestess' soundproofed room – a result of the fortifications on the wall, which was a precaution against any attack on the Temple. "She wasn't  _that_  ill from what we heard a month ago!"

"Yes, this is all baffling," agreed Sayako in a cautious tone. It was as if she had some suspicions, but knew better than to voice them out. "But the messenger came straight from the Imperial Majesty the Emperor himself. I'm afraid it is the truth."

Mariko couldn't believe it, but there was no forgery in the Emperor's seal that came with the letter the messenger turned over.

"And owing to the mysterious circumstances surrounding her death," continued Sayako, looking more despondent with every passing moment. "No one else has to know about her passing."

Mariko raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. She expected the next few words, but it didn't make the entire thing more bearable.

"Because of this, we need to have a new  _Tamayori-Hime_  acting as a proxy until the Emperor deems it acceptable to inform the whole Empire. And in order to that…" Sayako looked hesitant to say it, but there was really no other alternative. "We need you to complete the Rite of Ascension as soon as possible."

There was a sharp intake of breath. Mariko closed her eyes to refocus her thoughts, while the head priestess patiently waited for her reply. Ever since she lost her parents at young age, the priests and priestesses of the  _Inori-Machi_  Temple had been her family. They treated her with care, fed her and gave her clothes when most people would have turned her away. When she showed the ability to discern the voices and the appearance of the  _Kwami_ , she was secretly happy, since she could repay the Temple by serving as a  _miko_. But as the years passed by, she found herself restless, wondering if being a priestess was her true calling. It was foolish, since it was the only thing she ever knew since childhood. She can sew clothes and she learned some basic martial arts, but ultimately the one thing she was confident about was her ability to communicate with the  _Kwami_. She had always been a sensitive girl, more than what was expected of someone with the potential to become a  _miko_. Mariko felt like it was a gift wasted on her, that she had to become an amazing person befitting of such a blessing. People call her lucky, that she is set for life with nothing to fear, but she begged to differ. Now the role of the  _Tamayori-Hime_  was suddenly being thrust into her unwilling arms. "I…"

Mariko looked up at the chief priestess with tear-stained eyes, wondering when and how it got so watery. "I…"

"It is alright, dear…" Sayako surprised the young woman by covering her in a tight embrace. "We don't have to do it right away." She paused as she breathed in and out, gently rubbing the girl's back. "There's no need to be so strong, Mariko. Sometimes, it is okay to let your feelings out."

The dam broke as Mariko kept her arms on the woman. "I… I d-didn't want to become the  _Tamayori-Hime_ …"

"I know…"

"I just wanted to be a  _normal_  girl…"

Sayako sighed once more, but said nothing.

"Why can't the  _Kwami_  choose someone else?"

"Mariko, you're being unreasonable and you know it." Sayako gently scolded. "We can never fathom the ways of the  _Kwami_. But things happen for a reason. You are  _chosen_  for a reason."

Mariko looked up, her cheeks stained with tears. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so." Sayako gave her a warm mother-like smile. "The moment you were brought to the Temple, I knew you'd be destined for great things."

Mariko's eyes widened at her statement. "You do?"

"Yes. I never told you, but even as a babe, the  _Kwami_  were protecting you."

"I see." Mariko smiled a little at the thought.

Sayako shifted, trying not to look guilty. She didn't lie; she just didn't tell her the whole truth. There was no need to tell the young girl that a small ladybug was perched on her shoulder that fateful day she lost her entire family. Mariko was a clever girl - she will instantly know  _which_  specific  _Kwami_  had been protecting her all this time. This was a burden she didn't need to carry.  _Yet_.

When Mariko spoke once more, it was tone full of dignity and determination. "I just need to steel myself, Sayako- _sama_. It will be difficult, it will take some time for me to get accustomed to, but I promise to do my best as the  _Tamayori-Hime_."

Sayako smiled fondly at the girl. Mariko never failed to amaze her with her resolute will and her compassionate heart. She can be a crying and clumsy mess sometimes, but she always stood back up all the time. She will become a worthy  _Tamayori-Hime_  when the time comes.

Now if only, that time wasn't just a few days away. Sayako sighed once more; there was so much to do.

"Sayako- _sama_?"

"We will begin preparations for the Rite of Ascension," Sayako told her, trying to ignore how the young  _miko_  flinched at the thought. "We have no choice, given it's a decree from his Imperial Majesty. I can at least spare you three days, Mariko."

 _Three days until her freedom ends_ , thought Mariko. But there was no running away and she knew she could never do that to the Temple.

"I take it that you have already read the documents regarding the Rite?"

Mariko nodded, earning an approved look from the chief priestess. "I will help out in the preparations," she volunteered.

"No, you will not," said Sayako in a stern tone. Then, surprising Mariko, a wide grin appeared on her face. "You may enjoy the night with Io in the town square."

Mariko could not hide the look of surprise on her face. "H-how did you know about that?"

Sayako's expression was unreadable, but there was a teasing glint on her eyes. "What kind of chief  _miko_  am I if I don't know  _everything_  that's going on inside my Temple?"

Mariko saw a disturbance in the corner of her eye – the carnation in Sayako's headdress moving as if caressed by the wind, but the young priestess knew that the door and the windows were closed. She had a clue on how Sayako seemed to know the conversation she had with Io just a few minutes ago, but she excused herself and did not utter a word about it. Nor would she utter a word about it to Io, who was still blissfully ignorant that her escapades may not be the little secrets she assumed they were.

As for her, Mariko had the chief priestess' permission – might as well seize the opportunity. After all, three days can be a very short time.

* * *

"Wow girl, I knew you had a plan but I didn't think it was  _this_!"

Mariko had to keep an effort not to laugh at Io's dumbfounded expression. Once she got back to her room after  _Sayako_ -sama told her to enjoy the night, she decided to do just that. So, she found the most gorgeous  _kimono_  she made – a red thing adorned by a pattern of black swirls that resembled vines – and propped up her hair into a careful bun, using a beautiful lotus-flower hair pin that she bought from the neighboring town's winter fair. She took out her ladybug earrings but left her ears bare; for some reason, she didn't want to wear any accessories. Finally, she spent the rest of the afternoon making an ornate wooden mask, painting it with the same colors as her dress. She got a flash of inspiration and came up with a mask that reminded her of a ladybug. Putting it on her face, she was elated to know that she was virtually unrecognizable. And with the cover of the night, no one would even know that the future  _Tamayori-Hime_  was traipsing along the town square without a care in the world.

And with the mask on, Mariko felt like she could be a different person. "What can I say? It's been too long since I've been out."

"If I'd known, I would have picked a better look for the night."

Mariko stared at the other girl dubiously. Io was dressed in an impressive green  _kimono_  with white  _sakura_  flower patterns. She looked so mature with her hair fashioned in a stylish side-ponytail. Clearly, Mariko wasn't the only one trying to make an impression. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're waiting to be picked up by a certain  _ikemen_."

Io's jaw dropped. "Did I just hear the docile and uptight Mariko- _sama_  insinuate that I wish to be laid for the night?"

Mariko blushed pink. "Maybe, maybe not?"

"Because you might be up to something there!" squealed Io, bumping her hips at the other girl.

Mariko laughed, but it was bit strained. "I do hope you're not planning to do the deed with a random man, no matter how handsome you think he is."

"I'm unrefined and barbaric but not stupid." Io waved her concerns with a hand. "A  _miko_  must not let an indecent man touch her."

Mariko snorted. "You look nothing like a  _miko_  right now."

"The pot calling the kettle black," quipped Io sarcastically. Then, she grew a little serious as she pointedly looked at her friend. "Why the sudden change in attire though? Is there something wrong?"

Io was being rarely perceptive for once. But Mariko knew that the news she received from Sayako- _sama_ had to be kept secret. "It's nothing. I just wanted to enjoy a little."

"Enjoy my company? Or enjoy all the staring?"

Mariko blinked, wondering what Io meant. But the brunette was giving meaningful glances behind her, so Mariko turned to see what was distracting her. She met the eyes of a dozen men, who were blatantly staring at her. Once caught, they guiltily shifted their gaze, some even looking embarrassed enough they had to walk away.

Io's guffaw made Mariko turn her head back to her. "You do know you're making an impressive sight, right?"

Mariko's cheeks a scarlet red. Now that she think about it, her  _kimono_  was a really tight fit, accentuating her slim figure. And putting her hair up meant that the back of her neck was exposed. And what about the mask? It was definitely why so many people kept on noticing and glancing at her. She clearly did not think this through. "W-what do I do, Io?"

"Nothing," said Io with finality. "Wait for them to come to you. And if you fancy someone, then go for it!"

"What? But I'm a  _miko_ , Io."

Io gave her a wide grin. "Not tonight."

"But-"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," said Io. "Just have fun! And if a man tries to get his way with you, give him a good beating. I sparred with you too many times to know that you can take care of yourself."

True, their self-defense lessons in the Temple always ended up with Io raising the white flag. But the brunette just didn't want to study, even if it was something as practical as cooking.

"Now, let's go find that fabric stall," stated Io and Mariko did not even bother hiding the little twinkling stars on her eyes. "And then we can see the  _ikemen_. I hope he's worth all the trouble of sneaking out the Temple."

* * *

The evening had gone wonderfully well for Mariko. The _Yáng_  Clan fabrics were a sight to behold, definitely made from the wool of the sheep they raised in the grassy hills that the Clan called their home. The  _Yáng_ was one of the Twelve Clans of  _Juuni_  and although most people are mixed now – with the intermarrying and all – a few towns in the far regions of the Empire were exclusively inhabited by pure members of the Clan. There were no major differences in ethnicity and culture between the Clans, barring the  _Kwami_  they majorly worship. Even though these were one of the twelve  _Kwami_  that was punished, the Clans took it upon themselves to preserve their legends and memories. After all, these gods and goddesses have once led their ancestors to prosperity.

Needless to say, Mariko had bought a lot of the fine fabrics, including the more expensive silk ones, since she would be unable to normally get hold of it. The hillside which the  _Yáng_ called their home was at least a three days' journey away. She was really lucky that a merchant from the Clan came to visit the town. Mariko and Io continued to tour around the plaza, even finding those other stalls Io mentioned. Aside from at least half-a-dozen swathes of fabric and many spools of thread, Mariko purchased a pair of new sandals, some tasty treats and an ornate silver six-inch single-bladed dagger known as a  _kaiken._  Io suspiciously eyed the weapon and Mariko countered that it was such a beautiful thing and she got a good bargain. Io's mention of martial arts reminded Mariko that her old blade was getting rusty and though being able to fight well was not one of the requisites of the  _Tamayori-Hime_ , she enjoyed being able to move her body the way she want it to.

With her money bag lightened, Mariko would have been content to call it a night. But Io was adamant at seeing the talked-about entertainment troupe and Mariko did not have the heart to leave her alone. So she found herself sitting beside her in the middle of the square. A crowd had already gathered, forming a large circle around a bonfire. A couple of instruments had been laid out to the left – a rather large twenty-five-stringed  _koto_ , a set of small drums she knew was a  _shime-daiko_  and a flute that was maybe a  _shinobue_  – probably going to be used by the troupe. A small wagon was parked near it, with the sign "The Miraculous Quartet." Mariko was amused by it – for such a popular group their name was so simple and lacking.

Soon, a tall chocolate-skinned lady leaped out of the wagon, twisting in mid-air and landing nimbly on the ground. She was a well-endowed young woman and she seemed to bank on it, wearing a rather skimpy short-sleeved orange  _kimono_. Her auburn hair was fashioned into intricate curls and her  _kanzashi_  reminded Mariko of a tiger lily. The crowd clapped and cheered as the woman opened her mouth to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, people of the lovely town of  _Inori-Machi_! Welcome to an evening of excitement, flair and glamour! My name is Aria and I will be your lovely host for tonight!"

There were wolf whistles and general hooting from the men as Aria gave the crowd a sly and conspiratorial wink. "First off, let me introduce our amazing musician, who will be doing most of the accompaniments tonight. The man with the many instruments,  _Kunio_!"

The man named Kunio emerged from the wagon, wearing a blue  _happi_  and gray  _hakama_. Mariko was surprised to see that he was also young, probably nineteen or twenty at most. His skin was darker than those of Aria's, prompting Mariko to wonder exactly where they came from. Maybe from the eastern regions, near the Endless Desert. Kunio had a big grin as he waved at the audience, taking his place near the  _koto_  and the  _shime-daiko._

"Without further adieu, let's call on our first act for tonight," proclaimed Aria. "The elegant beauty that can sting like a bee,  _Kiku_!"

Aria extended her hand to a young woman dressed in a very intricate golden  _kimono_. Mariko was fascinated at the long, trailing sleeves of the clothing and the curious black  _obi_  wrapped around her waist. She was slim with slightly tanned skin, a lithe figure compared to Aria's rather thick body and legs. Her long honey-colored hair was tied in a ponytail, held into place by a comb. Her deep blue eyes gazed at the crowd with some contempt - a deep contrast to her more cheerful co-worker. Mariko decided she didn't like her too much, but Kiku carried herself in a refined manner that reminded the  _miko_  of the aristocrats.

And then suddenly, the music started. Kunio played the  _koto_  and a lovely, serene melody echoed throughout the place. It felt to Mariko like a gentle spring breeze, making  _sakura_  flowers dance in the air. Reaching out her right hand, Kiku started to dance.

Mariko could not keep her eyes off the dancing girl. She stood in place at first, twirling her hands in the air to the music's gentle pace. Then she started stepping back and forth, all the while gracefully moving her arms and hands like ripples in the water. The beat then started to go faster and the dancer kept pace, now moving around, extending her hands to the entranced crowd. Mariko heard some pounding and realized that aside from the  _koto_ , Kunio was already playing the drums, dividing his hands on the two instruments. Mariko was impressed; man of many instruments  _indeed_.

Kiku finished her routine to a loud applause. There was a haughty little smile on her face, as if she expected nothing else but appreciation for her perfect dance. Mariko was a little put out by her attitude, but she had to give credit where credit is due. The dance was not that complicated, but the blonde executed it with the grace of a  _yamato nadeshiko_.

Kiku's act was followed by Aria playing the flute while doing an acrobatic flip here and there, with the accompaniment of a fast-paced beating of the drums from Kunio. Kiku then returned, dancing with a pair of fans to a folk song played by both Aria and Kunio. Though every performance blew her mind, there was something nagging at the back of Mariko's mind.

Io voiced out the exact thing she was trying to grasp. "Where's the dancing  _ikemen_?"

Right, the supposedly handsome dancer. Well, the young man named Kunio was pleasant-looking, but he can't be the dancer since he was absorbed in playing two instruments at one time. "Maybe they're saving him for last?"

"He better hurry up," complained Io. "The earlier we get back, the less chances of getting caught."

"Hm-hm." Now that she was there, Mariko wanted to see more. Not because of the missing handsome dancer, of course. Their performances were so good she could temporarily forget about all her troubles.

More music with Aria and Kunio came, each one more impressive than the last. And just when Io was getting impatient again, Aria addressed the crowd once more. "The next act would be the one you're all waiting for! Presenting, the man who stirred up a storm on the hearts of countless women,  _Arashi_!"

Mariko couldn't help but stare. The young man with the messy golden hair who suddenly emerged from the crowd, wearing a disarming smile, was nothing short of a vision. He wore a simple black sleeveless  _haori_ and a pair of white silk pants, both of which were quite short and fitting, revealing a lot of skin. He was tall and lean, not overly burly but it was clear that he had well-toned muscles, judging from his exposed biceps. He had emerald-colored eyes that reminded Mariko of a cat, for some reason. He was holding a wooden yet beautifully sculpted  _bo_  staff, turning it around every second or so. His gait was self-assured and a little arrogant, but the girl just couldn't take her eyes off him.

Io whistled. "Wow, he  _is_  hot. He is younger than me, though, so no dice."

Mariko rolled her eyes at her friend, despite the sharp tingling of her nerves.

Of course, Io didn't miss it. "What? I'm not a pedophile. He's perfect for you though. Look, he's looking at you now."

Mariko turned her head back and blinked; the young man called Arashi was indeed looking at her. There was an intrigued look in his eyes and Mariko couldn't help but melt beneath the stare. She then realized that he was looking at her ladybug mask, probably thinking how weird it was. Not the first time that night, she wished she didn't bring the mask along.

The music then started - a rapid beating of the drums. It was only a split second, but there was a look of surprise on the dancer's face, as if the start of the music caught him off guard. Mariko must have imagined it though, because the execution of dance steps was  _flawless_.

Mariko had never seen anything like it. The music was a chaotic mess, a cacophony of harsh and fast drum beats and a melody that rose and fell like the angry waves of the sea. The dance was a mix of rugged martial arts and graceful flexing of the body and limbs. The staff was not merely an ornament, as the dancer spun it around while he kicked in mid-air, even throw it spiraling to the sky and then nimbly catching it without breaking a sweat. But there was a sensual touch to his passionate movements along with the hint of an invitation to join him hanging in the air. If Mariko had to summarize everything, it was like a handsome god stirred up a storm, tempted you to brave the harsh weather to meet him and then fade away after getting what he wanted. And Mariko was very likely to have done the same.

A disturbance in the air pulled Mariko's thoughts off the dark abyss she was sinking in. She felt a rather strong presence and knew it was a  _Kwami_. She turned to Io but was alarmed to see the brown-haired  _miko_ notmoving, frozen still like a statue. Looking around her, the rest of the people were on the same situation. It was as if time had stopped, but…

The music kept on playing, even though Kunio and Aria were not moving. The only one who did was the golden-haired dancer - spinning, kicking and flexing, not noticing how time stood still for everyone except him and Mariko.

Mariko was shocked, but told herself to calm down and  _think_. This was the work of a powerful  _Kwami_  and she needed to talk to the immortal if she wanted to fix the situation. But as she pulled her hand towards to her head to think, she noticed a long and thin scarlet thread tied to her pinky.

The  _miko_  internally grimaced as she closed her eyes. So the elusive red string of fate finally showed itself to her? What horrible timing, just when she was going to be whisked away to who knows where in the next three days to face a future of eternal servitude to the whims of the gods and goddesses. Still, she was curious on whom this thread was tied to, even though she knew it was knowledge she wouldn't be able to use.

Mariko opened her eyes, followed the looping string and gazed at the finger it was connected to. And when she did, time started again and everything turned back to normality. And with one last slam on the drum, the dance was over, but Mariko's troubles were not.

Mariko only had a second, but the red thread of fate was tied to the now sweating dancer, smiling brightly at the screaming and squealing women who quickly gathered around him.

"I take it back." Io's faltering voice partially brought Mariko back to earth. "I can be with younger men after all."

Despite her unfortunate discovery, despite her shaken heart, despite her uncertain future, Mariko laughed aloud.

* * *

The last of the crowd had finally left. The moon shone brightly in the ink-colored and starless sky, a beacon of light in the darkness. Arashi looked up to it, entranced as always at the beauty of the queen of the night sky.

"You missed a step." Kunio's voice bored through his thoughts. "Right at the beginning."

"I know." It was unlike him to make a stupid mistake like that, but he was distracted. "Did you notice a girl wearing a ladybug mask?"

Kunio looked at him like he was losing his mind. "A girl wearing a what?"

"Never mind," said Arashi, shaking his head. "I'm probably hallucinating or something."

"This wouldn't be the first time," quipped Kunio jokingly. Then, his eyes narrowed as his expression turned deadly serious. "Did you find her?"

"Hard to say," replied Arashi. "There are a dozen of dark-haired  _miko_  there; I couldn't get a good look at their ears without getting caught."

"Hmmm…" Kunio was thinking hard; Arashi could always tell with the lines appearing all over his face. "So we just to have wait it out then?"

Arashi nodded, his eyes hazy with determination. "Don't worry. The  _Tamayori-Hime_  is ours, even if it means dirtying my hands."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is my first work ever to be posted on AO3. Nice to meet you! This is more of an experimental post; if it goes well, I might put my other works here as well. Also, I tend to ramble on the author's note, be forewarned!
> 
> Anyway, this fic came along when I dreamed about Chat Noir calling Marinette Hime-sama, which is princess in Japanese. So it got me thinking what if the ML characters where in feudal Japan, donning kimono and fighting with a katana, kunai and bo staff. Ladybug and Chat Noir are essentially modern-time ninjas. And I adored historical fantasy animes (e.g. Akatsuki no Yona, Fushigi Yuugi, etc.) so one thing lead to another and I find myself itching to write it all out. And thus we have the birth of this fanfiction.
> 
> First though, I don't consider myself a Japanese expert. I had spent three months as an exchange student in a Jap university, so I'd like to say I've gained quite the knowledge about its very colorful culture and history. The Temple and the religion was loosely based on Shinto beliefs, particularly the Kami, or in this case, the Kwami. I'm not so sure if I should just stick with the more immersive Kami or leave it with Kwami. Still, I find it rather odd for people to worship creatures such as Tikki and Plagg, but they are powerful, so I digress.
> 
> Secondly, you'll need a Japanese dictionary. Or at least Google-sensei. Watch out when searching ikemen though. Also, knowledge of manga and anime tropes is not necessary, but may prove useful.
> 
> Third, I think I need to explain how I chose the character's names. Mariko was simple, just get Mari from Marinette and put the -ko in the end. Instant Japanese name! Though, I did put some thought to it, since Mariko is a real name, which meant "genuine child". It's a bit fitting for her. And Mari-chan just sounds cute as a nickname.
> 
> Adrien's was a toughie, since I can't think of a Jap name starting with AD, so I brainstormed until I came up with the name Arashi. It literally means "storm" and pretty much sums up his role in this story. Also could be the name of a popular male idol group. Plus it begins with an A!
> 
> Alya is Aria, since the Jap alphabet doesn't have an L. Nino is Kunio since it rhymes in the end and the name means "countryman" and it's amusing. Chloe is Kiku, though I started with Kouki, since it sounds the same, but it unfortunately sounds like Cookie. And Chloe is far from being a sweet cookie. Kiku is Japanese for the chrysanthemum, a flower associated with perfection, which Chloe is definitely not, but certainly think so. I love the irony, so it stuck.
> 
> Fourth, the Clan names are not made up. Look it up if you're interested.
> 
> Lastly, the title is one big pun. Fate's Red String = Ladybug's Yo-Yo. Enough said.
> 
> Anyway, I'll try to update regularly if I can. Mata ne~


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident with one of her friends prompts Mariko to take matters on her own hands. But fate decides to lead her to the person on the other end of the thread...

* * *

Mariko couldn't remember how she got back to her room, but when she opened her eyes, she was already lying on her bed, blanket over her. She recounted most what happened last night, up to the encounter with the golden-haired dancer, where everything else had gone hazy. She wondered if dreamed it all, shaking her head as she stood up to get ready for the day.

A crimson mask with black spots all over it fell from her bed and into the ground, as if a reminder to the girl that there was no way she imagined it all.

 _Crimson_ … A crimson thread… That's right, a red string of fate tied her to…

Mariko could feel a headache coming. It was for the best to just forget everything; it was nothing to be concerned about. After all, the red string of fate, was just a  _legend_.

But so were the  _Kwami_  and they were  _real_ , a part of her mind argued.

Ugh. Mariko needed to get these traitorous thoughts off her head. And what better way than to spend the whole day doing all her duties?

* * *

"Sayako- _sama_  had already informed us that you would not be joining us today."

"Ah,  _what_?"

Mariko was about to enter the pagoda, ready to join and serve for the morning worship. But one of the older  _miko_ , a pleasant-faced middle-aged woman named Karin, was quick to stop her from proceeding. Karin was a tall and beautiful woman with bright orange hair, which was tied in an intricate bun. The woman was once her writing and language tutor when she was around thirteen, and though she could be quite strict and demanding, Mariko remembered her lessons with her as one of the most enlightening – and  _enjoyable_  – ones. Right now, Karin was giving her former student a half-amused, half-suspicious gaze. "She said you were granted a leave of absence for the entire month."

This was news for Mariko, standing still as her jaws dropped. "I was?"

Karin raised an eyebrow, her teal eyes boring on Mariko, like she used to do when the young girl was caught doing something she shouldn't. "I believe you will be leaving for the  _Miyako_ , to train under the  _Tamayori-Hime_?"

"Oh right." Mariko tried to salvage the situation with a composed smile, even though she was internally panicking. You  _idiot_ , of course Sayako- _sama_  would come up with an explanation for your immediate departure to complete the Rite of Ascension, she thought. "Yes, of course, I quite  _er_ , forgotten about it."

"You forgot?" Karin looked more disapproving than ever.

"I… I had a lot in my plate nowadays," replied Mariko lamely.

Karin's face slackened, looking more understanding. "I guess it is a lot to take in, especially for someone as young as you." Then she smiled as she put a hand over Mariko's shoulder. "But know that I believe in you."

Her former tutor's faith on her put a small smile on Mariko's face. "Thank you, Karin- _san_."

"You were my best student, Mariko." Karin then paused, wearing a contemplative expression. "Mariko- _sama_. I should start calling you that, huh? This will take some getting used to."

"Oh no, you really shouldn't have to call me that," protested Mariko quickly. "Not even when I ascend to the title!"

Karin smiled fondly. "As humble and kind as ever. Never change, dearest Mariko." Then, she did a shooing motion. "Now, go enjoy your day, you are on leave, after all."

Mariko bit her lip. "But what should I do?"

Karin raised an eyebrow, looking like a teacher reprimanding a student once more. "You'll just have to figure that out on your own."

* * *

"So I won't be doing anything for the next three days, until I leave for the Rite of Ascension."

Mariko kept repeating the particular thought in a hushed whisper, turning it over and over again until it became some sort of mantra. She was walking around in circles over the whole Temple complex, lost in the fact that she had three  _whole_  free days, but had no idea how to spend them. After all, the longest recess she ever had was one long day, but that was when she was sick with the influenza. The  _miko_  just don't  _do_  holidays.

Which goes back to the particular problem in the present, what should Mariko  _do_  in the next three days?

"Mariko, there  _you_  are!" Someone hugged from her behind and it took all effort for Mariko not to shriek in surprise. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Io!" Mariko turned to the brunette, who looked uncharacteristically somber. "Is there something wrong?"

Io looked like she would cry any moment now. "You!"

"Me?" It was the second time that day that Mariko felt like she was the most ignorant person in the world.

"That's why you were giving your all last night!" Io hugged the other girl once more, a little forceful and tight than Mariko would have liked.

"Giving my what?" Really, Mariko was repeating words like a demented puppet.

"The dress, the mask, the attitude,  _everything_!" It was a little distracting to see Io crying and looking put out at the same time. "Why didn't you tell me you we're leaving soon?"

Finally, things started to make sense for Mariko. She believed a white lie was in order. She didn't like lying to Io one bit, but it had to be done. "I didn't because I didn't want to worry you."

Io snorted, her cheerful self returning as she wiped her tears with the sleeves of her white  _haori_. "And hearing it from the elder  _miko_  wouldn't make me?"

"Yeah, it was a pathetic reason…"

"You're just too kind for this world, you know." Io smiled and Mariko didn't like the mischievous tint on the grin. "If I'd have known, I'd book that handsome dancer for you. Couldn't find a better person to lose your sanctity to."

" _Io_!" Mariko could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks.

"What? It's not like I caught you staring at him with an open mouth and saliva falling to your chin!"

"I did  _not_." Mariko couldn't deny the first two accusations, but she was definitely not salivating. Well, she hoped she wasn't.

"I didn't say you did."

" _Iooo_!"

"Fine, fine, I'm dropping the subject." As the last of the giggles left Io, she became gravely serious once more. "So you're set on leaving?"

Mariko took a deep breath. "I am."

A playful grin formed in Io's face once more. "So I'll be calling you Mariko- _sama_  from now on?"

"Ugh, Io, not you too…"

"Too?"

"Karin- _san_  mentioned the same thing." Mariko shivered; being called respectfully like that gave her an uncomfortable feeling, like she wasn't deserving of the same.

"You'll have to get used to it, though."

Mariko sighed. "I really have to, huh?"

"Hm-hmm."

"Still doesn't sit right with me."

"Hmm…"

"Hey, are you even listening?" Mariko turned to where Io was staring, wondering what got her distracted. She found two  _miko_  huddled together, whispering amongst each other. They were close to Mariko's age and recognized both of them – Junko and Risa, if her memory was right. The two were inseparable like sisters, so seeing them together was not odd, but seeing the normally bubbly and sweet Risa having a troubled expression was.

Io was quickly heading towards the two girls and Mariko immediately followed. Not one to uphold sensitivity, Io immediately went to work. "What's going on?"

The two girls were startled by Io's sudden appearance, but calmed down after seeing that it was only them, not an older  _miko_  ready to reprimand and send them back to work. However, they did not meet their eyes and their body movements clearly meant that they were reluctant to share anything.

Mariko had to remedy that. "You can trust us, you know," she said with a reassuring smile.

Junko, a dark-haired and tall girl with a quiet air around her, looked at her companion. She was a pretty  _miko_ , with her copper-colored eyes and her long black hair tied in a ponytail with the use of an iris-decorated hair pin. It was too bad that she kept her head down most of the time, like what she was doing as she addressed Mariko and Io. "There's something odd going on in Risa's room…"

One of Io's eyebrows quirked up. "Odd?"

Junko glanced at Risa once more, who was biting her lip, as if considering what to share. Junko dwarfed over her friend, who was as cute as a fairy. Risa had short blonde hair, adorned by a small orchid pin. She usually had a bright twinkle in her periwinkle-hued eyes, but it now held a depressed and worried countenance. There were also some dark shade in her eyelids, prompting Mariko to speak up. "If it's causing you to lose a lot of sleep, then you need to tell us."

"Mariko is right," intoned Io. "You girls have helped me out more than once, so I'd like to repay the favor." She then eyed Mariko with a critical gaze, making the other girl step back. "And knowing our little  _Tamayori-Hime_ , she couldn't really ignore anyone in need."

"You speak as if it's a bad thing!"

"No, it's not," said Io with a sigh. "But excessive prying and putting others before yourself  _is_."

Mariko frowned. She would have childishly stuck her tongue out, but she was already eighteen years old, for goodness' sake. Still, Risa looked like she was in the midst of laughter, so at least Io's nagging cheered her up.

"So, what  _exactly_  is wrong with your room, Risa?" asked Io.

Risa's head drooped down once more. "At first, things started to go missing…"

"Don't you misplace your things once in a while?" Io's insensitive words cut in. Mariko winced – if she was a goody-two-shoes, Io was an obstinate and blasé  _oni_. Still, Io had a point – Risa was well-known to be occasionally absent-minded.

"That's why I didn't tell anybody else," said Risa with bouts of adorable pouting.

"I helped her in looking," stated Junko. "But we just couldn't find it."

"And Junko is good at finding lost stuff," Risa pointed out.

"You still haven't found them?" asked Mariko, trying to steer the conversation back to the correct topic. "And how long had this been happening?"

"No, not a single one," answered Risa. "And it's been three days already."

"So the big problem is that you're losing stuff over three days and still haven't got even one back?" Io tapped a finger on her chin. "We're probably dealing with a thief here. Did the two of you try to stay up and catch the culprit on the act?"

"We did actually," replied Junko. "Just last night. We took turns sleeping and standing guard and…"

"And?"

Risa looked deathly pale as she hugged on her taller friend, eyes streaming with tears. "I… I saw something, hunching over my window. A horrible dark shadow. It had scary red eyes and horns and I screamed and Junko woke up and…"

Mariko glanced at Io, who had a big wide look on her face. "And then?"

"It suddenly disappeared," finished Junko, rubbing Risa's back to calm her down. "I caught a small glimpse before it suddenly faded into nothing…"

"Hmmm…" A shadow with scarlet eyes. Suddenly appearing and disappearing. To Mariko, it sounds like a…

"Do you think it could be the Black Cat?" asked Junko suddenly.

"The what?" Mariko couldn't follow the conversation well with all the thinking she was doing.

"The Black Cat." It was Io who replied, looking at Mariko like she had sprouted two heads. "The notorious bandit who he'd been stealing all sorts of stuff all over the country. I'm shocked you haven't heard of him."

" _Them_ ," corrected Mariko, now remembering these rumors in town. "The latest account of this Black Cat says that it was a girl with short pink hair." The Black Cat was infamous not only because of the well-executed raids and the priceless jewels and artifacts that had been stolen, but for the fact that this person was a shape-shifter. The only consistent thing from the rumors was that the bandit was dressed in all black with a cat mask and two pointed cat ears on top of the head.

" _His_  most common appearance is that of a green-eyed blonde guy," objected Io. "If the Imperial Guard's assessment was true, then that means there are several Black Cats running around the Empire, with this blonde dude supposedly being the leader."

Mariko scowled, but couldn't argue with that.

"I heard the Black Cat is a vengeful  _Kwami_ ," stated Junko, still looking after Risa, whose sobs were now getting lighter. "After all, nobody was able to get a good luck at him. Or her."

This, Mariko had to argue. "A  _Kwami_  doesn't steal things, they don't see the value on human possessions. Besides, the Black Cat is definitely human. Or a bunch of humans. A bunch of crafty humans with incredible skill."

"I agree with Mariko," said Io. "Besides, why would the Black Cat be interested in Risa's things?" Both Mariko and Junko gave her a displeased frown, so she quickly changed the tone of her voice. "I mean, I'm sure Risa's stuff is  _interesting_ , but interesting enough for the most wanted criminal in the Empire?"

"Come to think of it," stated Mariko. "We never heard what was stolen from Risa…"

Wiping her tears, Risa emerged from the folds of Junko's  _haori_  and opened her mouth to answer.

* * *

"A hand mirror, a pair of  _geta_ , a half-empty bottle of perfume." Mariko repeated the list of stolen things that Risa provided. "And last night, Risa saw the shadow of the thief and it disappeared before stealing anything."

"The Black Cat definitely did not went on a prowl here last night," said Io with a little giggle. Then, she turned to Mariko and regarded her outfit with a disapproving glare. "And are you really going to join us today?"

"Hmm, why not?" Mariko was clad in a white  _karate-gi_ , a light and loose-fitting tunic and a pair of pants. She had her hair propped up in one single ponytail. Io was also dressed the same way, but her hair was in a tight bun instead.

"Aren't you supposed to be  _free_ , today? So why are you heading to the martial art  _lesson_?"

Mariko shrugged. "I can do what I want today, so I'm thinking that I should brush up my combat skills."

"Mariko, the  _Tamayori-Hime_  having good combat skills doesn't add up."

"It's for self-defense," reasoned Mariko.

"Yeah, of course!" The sarcasm in Io's voice was thick. "Because the Empire doesn't assign the  _Tamayori-Hime_  elite guards or something."

Mariko eyed her friend warily. "Are you mad that I'm not making use of my free time well?"

Io gave a bored look. "Free time should be used for fun things."

"Learning martial arts is  _fun_ ," replied Mariko, ignoring the rolling of the other girl's eyes.

Io raised her arms in frustration. "Ugh, I give up, do what you like! The boys are getting obnoxious anyway, so I'll have fun looking at you beating them all up."

"Obnoxious?"

"Oh yes, they are  _very_  annoying," replied Io, looking at Mariko like she caused Io the same strife in a daily basis. "I don't know why Harumi- _san_  just couldn't make a different schedule for the  _miko_ , away from the  _shinsoku_ -in-training."

"You do know that Harumi- _san_  is also the captain of the town's militia. He doesn't have the time to divide the lesson."

"Yes I know, but that Toru- _san_  is always getting on my nerves!" Io huffed. "What he did to Risa- _chan_  in the lesson last week was beyond aggravating!"

"Wait, what did Toru do to Risa?"

"Oh, right, you were away to do a rite in the fields," babbled Io. "You know how we sometimes spar with the opposite gender, so that we know how to defend ourselves if we're assaulted by a man with a bigger stature? Risa got paired with the jerk and I saw him pinning the poor girl with an immodest look on his face! Worse, he was touching her on places that he shouldn't!"

" _What_?!" Mariko's outraged voice caught the attention of a few Temple visitors, so she quickly lowered her voice into a fuming whisper. "Why didn't the captain put a stop on it?"

"He was busy supervising another bout," explained Io. "But he was angry when he heard about it. But Toru spouted some nonsense about showing the girls the consequences if we don't fight back with our full strength. Harumi- _san_  was still not pleased, but had to agree that Toru had a point."

"So he got away with it?!"

"Sensei had him apologize to Risa. But his face was so smug and remorseless I would have kicked him in the  _you-know-where_!"

Mariko would have given him a kick too and she would do so with all her might, but probably not in the private area. Shaking her head, she tried hard not to think about how Toru would look like with broken bones. Still, the conversation kept Io from nagging about her true intentions in joining the class. There was no need to confide on her on what she was planning.

The incident with Risa had made her think that her thief may not be human. Aside from the obvious disappearing from thin air bit, the Temple was heavily guarded by the priests and the militia. A human would not be able to get inside the grounds without touching the protective enchantments around it, which would have alerted everybody. A  _Kwami_  may get inside, but the gods were not attracted to simple things such as a  _miko's_ used perfume. And evil spirits would not hang around a holy site. This was all baffling and Mariko was determined to get to the bottom of this. But before she could, she need to borrow a certain thing from the captain of the militia.

Io's complaints kept on going until the two of them reached a matted area near the living quarters of the  _shinsoku_  on the west side of the Temple. Several young men and women were already there, dressed in the same  _karate-gi_ as the two arriving  _miko_. Io directed a glare on the laughing young man lounging near the stone lantern, whom Mariko recognized as no other than the infamous Toru- _san_. He was around twenty years old, with short brown hair, brown eyes and a small patch of hair in his chin. He was pretty tall and built wide and strong; Mariko had no doubt he could wrestle a small thing like Risa easily. Speaking of the girl, she was present though Junko – for once – was nowhere to be seen. She stayed as far as from the guy as possible and Mariko assumed that he had caused her further grief in addition to the mysterious loss of her possessions.

Mariko's arrival caught everyone's eye, mostly looking at the ladybug earrings. She resisted the urge to cover the ears; being the center of attention was never a welcome feeling for her. Once again, another one to add to the list of things that she should get used to.

"Mariko- _kun_ , what a pleasant surprise!" Harumi was a tall yet wiry man with sparse brown hair and blue eyes. His most prominent feature was a rather curly moustache, said to be a popular style from a foreign country he visited. Though it caused the occasional laughter amongst the townspeople, his students were wise enough not to make fun of it when he was around. Despite his eccentricities, Harumi was a capable fighter and leader and Mariko respected his astute way of teaching. "I was under the impression that you will be unable to join us today, seeing that you are currently on leave?"

Io snorted, but Mariko cut her off before she can say something unnecessary. "There are still three days before I leave, and the training I'm supposed to be is more of the spiritual and mental kind, so I figured I should strengthen my body first. It's been a while since I've joined a lesson, too."

"With good reason, of course!" Harumi gave the young  _miko_  an approving nod. "You've been busy doing your preparations to become the next  _Tamayori-Hime_ , which incidentally I am very proud of."

"Ah, yes, right."

"Though I agree that neglecting your physical attributes is a no-no," continued the militia captain, unaware of Mariko's discomfort. "You were always a nimble little thing, Mariko- _kun_ , but I presume a little strength-training wouldn't go to waste? How about a little bout?"

To Mariko's nod, Harumi raised his voice. "Would anyone volunteer to have a friendly little match with the  _Tamayori-Hime_  heiress?"

The young women gathered around definitely did not meet the martial arts trainer's gaze, they were quite aware of Mariko's skill in the battlefield. Mariko could see a few of the men appraising her; a few with unimpressed looks regarding her petite figure and thin arms. She smirked, knowing that being underestimated was always the precedent to an unwary opponent and a good trashing.

"Oh, Toru- _kun_ , you'd like to try?" Io's object of fury had raised a hand, a broad and arrogant grin on his face. "Then, go for it, give Mariko a good match."

Toru gave Harumi with a disgusting glare when the captain was not looking; probably irritated at the prior statement sounding like he should do his best and try not to throw the towel soon. Mariko grinned at this, while Io gave her a meaningful look, as if telling her to not to show the guy any mercy. The dark-haired  _miko_  raised an eyebrow; Io must really hate this guy's guts.

"Ready?" Harumi stood at the center, his raised arm falling as he gave the signal. "Then start!"

"You can have the first attack," said Toru rather generously, with a huge smirk on his face.

Mariko settled in a good fighting pose, before replying. "Have it your way then."

Mariko stepped forward in an instant, palm outstretched. The strike hit Toru directly on the chest and the man had to take a step back. His grin disappeared as Mariko raised an eyebrow and the crowd – mostly the girls – cheered.

Furious at getting hit so early in the match, Toru stepped forward and readied a roundhouse kick. However, letting his emotions get wild made him easy to read and Mariko bowed low as his feet soared harmlessly above her. While one of his legs was still in the air, it was very simple to kick the other one and make him lose his balance.

Toru crumpled in the floor, but he wasn't out. He quickly grabbed on Mariko's right leg and pulled, using all his strength to put the girl on the same situation. Mariko's legs gave way and in an instant, Toru was on top of her, pinning her arms behind her with one hand and crossing his legs over the girl's, effectively disabling the  _miko_. Mariko struggled, but he got her good.

"I really don't like the feisty ones…" Toru whispered to Mariko's right ear while his free hand started stroking one of her legs, right near the waist. "But you're cute too,  _Tamayori-Hime-sama_ …"

Mariko gave the pervert a fuming look. "Sorry, but I'm not the type to stay on the ground for long." And using all her strength, she raised both her legs at once, hitting the man hard on his stomach.

Toru grunted in pain as he let go of the  _miko_ , both hands on his hurting tummy. He looked up in time to receive a kick on the face and was sent rolling on the ground.

"You're lucky I didn't hit you on the groin." Mariko spat at her ailing contender. "Probably would have taught you the consequences of underestimating and taking advantage of a girl."

"You little bitch…" Toru spoke as he stood feebly. "Girls should crumple and cry like that  _Risa_ -chan…" He gave a shameless look at Risa, who was quick to bury her face in tears.

Mariko eyed him with contempt, and so did the rest of the women in attendance. They gathered round, Io in the lead, giving the man the most terrifying stink-eye. Toru shuddered at the advancing women, finally realizing he had gone a little too far.

"That's enough." Harumi's voice cut through the crowd and Toru sighed, as if he had just been rescued. But the militia captain had worn the most terrifying expression amongst everyone. "Toru- _kun_ , I'm afraid you need to be taught a lesson about treating women the proper way. And I will be making  _sure_  to get that to your head and more."

It was justice served, but Mariko had to avert her gaze from Toru's "punishment". She turned to comfort Risa, but found out that she was a little too late. A short, dark-skinned boy was on Risa's side, holding her gently and saying soothing words. Mariko recognized the boy as the sweet Aki- _san_ , who came from a small town in the east to train as a priest. However, it wasn't lost on Mariko that Risa had a small blush on her cheeks.

Mariko gave Io a questioning glance, with the other girl looking at the same view. Io raised an eyebrow, gave a meaningful wink and returned to watching Toru's comeuppance. Since the captain was busy at the time, Mariko decided to wait a while before voicing her request.

* * *

"Here you go, Mariko- _kun_." Harumi offered a wooden box to Mariko, who took it gratefully. The martial arts training was mostly wrapped up, with the students divided into pairs to spar together. Seeing that he crushed Toru into the ground, the men were quick to avoid getting paired with her. Mariko decided to spare everyone the right to face her in a match, noting that Toru's fate had kept the boys from doing anything reckless anymore. And so, she quickly talked to the militia captain and provided her request, which Harumi had pleasantly accepted, without a hint of suspicion or a query on her intentions. "Make sure to clean them up after using, we don't want the blades to rust."

"Of course," agreed Mariko. "And thank you once again for letting me borrow them."

"The pleasure is mine. After all, I think they needed a breath of fresh air. They were all rusting inside this little box; it's been too long since I've been on a hunt for wild deer."

"Yes, you were a natural at hitting them even from a far distance."

"Now, now, you are just flattering this old man," said Harumi with a chuckle. "Go on and have your target practice. Throwing things can help you relieve stress." There was a kind expression on his face as he looked at the girl.

"Um, thank you Harumi- _san_ , but I would be alright." Mariko blushed red; she really had to practice not letting her emotions show up on her face. Even the town's militia captain caught on in her anxiety at her impending ascension.

"I have the utmost confidence that you will be. Now go along and enjoy the rest of your day."

Mariko bowed to her martial arts master and headed towards Io and Risa, who just finished their match in a tie. The two girls were sweating and panting profusely, but Io did not miss a beat and looked at the box on Mariko's arms. "What's that?"

"Just a little something that I need to borrow," said Mariko cryptically. She opened her mouth again before Io could ask any more questions. "Anyway, I'll be in my room until this evening. Can you girls fetch me when it's time to eat dinner?"

"Sure thing, Mariko," replied Risa brightly. "But what will you be doing all afternoon?"

"Yeah, what she said," agreed Io, looking suspicious at Mariko's sudden change of plans.

"To have my own version of fun, of course," answered Mariko with a wink. "I'll put those fabrics from yesterday to good use."

* * *

It took the whole afternoon and most of the evening, but Mariko was finally done. She marveled at her masterpiece while massaging her hands, the red marks on the fingers were testament to the non-stop sewing she'd been doing, only taking a break when the girls called her for dinner. But she was proud of the painstaking efforts on her part and the results – a short knee-height black  _kimono_  with a red ribbon to be wrapped around it like an  _obi_. It was made of the really light silk fabric she brought from the  _Yáng_ Clan merchant she visited last night, giving the  _kimono_  the perfect comfortable and airy quality that Mariko was looking for. Excited, she quickly tried it on.

It was a lightweight as Mariko expected. It also felt as comfortable and freeing as the karate-gi she wore just earlier that day, seeing that it will serve a similar purpose. Looking out the window and realizing how late it had been, Mariko quickly started preparing. She tied her hair into a bun, making sure that no stray hair would get into her face. She pulled out her sturdiest sheepskin boots, picking the black color to make her less noticeable as possible. She opened up the box Harumi had lent to her and pulled out the three best  _kunai._  She took out a leather pouch and put the three blades inside it as well as a spool of the toughest thread she owned, ignoring the red color of the said string. She shook her head, keeping the memory off her thoughts as she stowed it away in one of the pockets of her  _kimono,_  the  _futokoro._  On the dress' sleeve pouch – the  _tamoto_  – she hid the silver-made  _kaiken_  she recently purchased from the flea market. Lastly, she opened up a drawer to reveal the ladybug mask.

Putting on the mask, Mariko proceeded to the mirror. She looked like a  _kunoichi_  off to some dangerous mission, which somehow made her a little giddy. Then she noticed the conspicuous ruby earrings and decided it was too risky to bring in case she was seen. What would the people say about the chosen one then? Though really, her entire plan was foolish and crazy and all for a petty thief stealing some useless things!

Mariko shook her head definitively – those things were not foolish, seeing as Risa was distraught over their loss. And the girl was nothing but compassion and positivity itself and Mariko just had to help her out. Plus, she still had the nagging suspicions that something supernatural was at play, no matter how stupid it sounded. It would be to any  _miko_  she confided in, another reason to add why Mariko had to do it alone. She'll at least see what was going on and if it was over her head, then that would be the time to ask for help.

Well, there was nothing else to do but try and resolve the situation on her own. With her determination returning, Mariko stepped out of her room and into the silence and darkness of the night.

Mariko expected to meet someone as she sneaked around the living quarters, but most of the  _miko_  were too exhausted to stay up late. She sighed in relief as she made it outside, hiding in a nearby bush as she waited for the priests on guard duty pass by while doing their rounds. She watched as three tall men holding lanterns passed by, chatting in a low tone as they checked for intruders and other oddities. Mariko held her breath as her heart pounded on her chest, but the  _shinsoku_  soon left and headed towards the north gate.

Relieved, Mariko stood up and stealthily dashed to the nearest wall. If she wanted to catch the culprit, she needed to be on a high vantage point and the Temple grounds' outer perimeter would be perfect for it. There was only one problem - the wall was at least twenty feet high and was impossible to scale by hand.

Mariko came prepared though. Pulling a  _kunai_  and thread from the pocket of her kimono, she quickly went to work. She pulled a very long strand of the thread and folded it three times, making sure it could handle the weight of a person without breaking. She then tied the pleated thread on the small hole on the tip of the throwing blade, making sure the knot was tight enough. And with some silent prayers to the  _Kwami,_  Mariko threw the  _kunai_  towards one of the lanterns propped up on the wall, hoping that the blade and the connected string would loop over it and in turn, making a makeshift rope for her.

It took a couple of tries for Mariko to get it right. She sighed deeply as the blade finally soared over the stone lamp. She quickly picked up the  _kunai_  and pulled the thread, making sure her rope was a sturdy as it looks. Now came the hard part – actually climbing the smooth surface of the wall.

Mariko took a longer time than expected. She was afraid the patrolling priests would see her, but thankfully a nearby tree obscured her from a direct line of sight. With tired arms and gasping intakes of breath, she finally got to the top. Her hands over the sturdy lantern, she pressed her feet on the wall's uneven surface. She then carefully tucked the  _kunai_  and its thread behind her, just over the  _obi._  It was a bit dangerous, but she can put it back inside her  _kimono_  once she was properly settled on the wall. And with her arms feeling like they've been turned to jelly, Mariko was glad to relieve them of the pain, but it was huge mistake.

The wall's surface was not built for human passage and years of being exposed to the sun and rain made it as slippery as the algae-infested rocks on a river's edge. Mariko tripped, stumbled out of balance and fell towards the other side of the wall. She couldn't even utter a quick scream as she found herself suddenly victim to gravity's whim.

Mariko closed her eyes and braced for impact. But instead of the hard ground, her body tumbled on something fleshy and softer than the firm soil. There was a grunt of pain and some loud rustling as Mariko found herself rolling over some bushes. As it turned out, she wasn't the only one trundling over the earth, when a pair of strong arms instinctively held her tight. Soon, the two-human-wheel stopped and Mariko found herself on top of a lightly-dressed man with golden hair and green eyes.

Mariko's eyes were as wide as saucers as she faced the dancer from the troupe last night. "This takes 'falling in love' a little too  _literally,_  don't you think?"

* * *

 

"This takes 'falling in love' a little too  _literally,_  don't you think?"

Arashi couldn't help it. The situation was too bizarre and too perfect it was honestly a shame not to use a good pun when the opportunity calls for it. He was out investigating, looking for the easiest and safest way to climb the wall and start looking around, when suddenly a shadow lengthened over him. He looked up just in time to catch a falling girl dressed in black and red and the rest was a blur. There were some pain on his shoulders, waist and legs, but no broken bones as far as he could tell. His  _bo_  staff was also safely tucked on his back, still tied on the sash around his waist. The girl would have suffered a few bruises, but not too serious, since he was conveniently present to serve as a cushion. Arashi knew he had some serious bad luck, but this was  _stretching_  it. Still, as he gazed at the blue eyes over the strange ladybug mask, the pale skin glistening on the moonlight and the luscious pink lips, this might not be that bad of a situation.

It took a few seconds for the girl to react. "I-I'm so sorry!" She quickly pulled herself out of his body, ironed her clothes out and offered a hand to him. "Did I hurt you somewhere?"

Arashi grabbed the hand and pushed himself up. The girl's hand was soft and it took all of his willpower not to suddenly kiss the knuckles. In this age and land, an act like that was considered immodest and discourteous. He was raised better than that. "A little bruise here and there, but otherwise okay. How about the little  _okatamushi_?"

 _"Okatamushi?"_  The masked girl looked confused at the term, as if she had forgotten what she was supposed to look like. Didn't the colors of her kimono and mask supposed to bring the image of the ladybug to mind? Arashi was about to explain, but the lady was as smart as she looked. "Oh right, you mean me."

"Yes, who else would it be,  _Mushi-chan_?" Arashi was on a roll today. Well, he did roll around the ground a minute ago, but that wasn't what he meant.

" _Mu-mushi_?" There was an irritated look on the girl's face as she shook her head. She then looked up back at the part of the wall where she fell. "I apologize about falling over you, but thank you nevertheless." She then bowed a little as she walked back to the edge of the outer perimeter.

This was an interesting turn of events; there was no way Arashi would let the masked ladybug go too soon. Plus, he needed her objectives, assessed if it would compromise his and remedy it if necessary. Arashi didn't wish to bring any harm to this lovely lady, but nothing would prevent him from accomplishing his goals, if it came to that. "I wonder what  _Mushi-chan_  is doing this lovely evening. Aside from climbing on walls and falling from them, of course."

There was an exasperated sigh, but the girl did not turn to look at him. "Shouldn't you be preparing your act right now?"

"Oh." There was a huge grin on Arashi's face as he contemplated her words. So, he definitely wasn't imagining things last night. "Have  _Mushi-chan_  visited one of our shows? Rather recently, I presume? The ladybug mask leaves quite the mark, don't you think so?"

The girl's shoulders tensed and Arashi knew he guessed correctly. She said a little too much and must have been silently berating herself for being careless. He decided to assuage her worries. "But don't worry about it,  _Mushi-chan_. If you request it, this gentleman will keep your secret to the grave."

This time, the girl turned around to him, wearing a rather suspicious look. It was a bit baffling, like Arashi was the one caught doing a misdeed instead of her. "And what about you? What are you doing here? If you're the dancer I've…" There was a pause here and Arashi knew she was correcting a blunder. "…I've  _heard_  about, then shouldn't you be on the square right now?"

Arashi smirked; compared to him, this girl was a newbie at lying. "I'm the kind of entertainer who eases his nerves by taking a short, lovely walk around town. Surely you've noticed I only arrived when I was called for my act?"

"Oh, come to think of it, you were rather late last night," replied the masked girl, before realizing what she just said. The way her eyes widen in shock and annoyance was too adorable for words.

Arashi felt it was time to use a different tactic. He stepped forward, eliciting a backwards step on the girl. He moved a few more steps, until the girl's back hit the wall. He stretched his arms over the wall, pinning the girls' body with his. He gave the girl the most charming smile he could make, which wasn't so hard to do with the cute little button that she was. "I'd be quite late tonight too, unless someone helped me ease my nerves. They say that ladybugs bring luck, won't you give me some of yours?"

It was too fast that if Arashi didn't have honed reflexes, he wouldn't have been able to dodge it. But he turned his head a little slightly to the right, just as the girl's hand flew up. She looked shocked at her failed surprise attack, but her bewilderment quickly changed to determination. She made a low kick intended for his legs, but he jumped over it. His arms were pulled out of the wall by the strike of both of her palms, but he was quick enough to block the second strike targeted on his chest. He then grabbed her arms and flipped them over, intending to push her aground. But the girl made a difficult vertical somersault and Arashi let go unless he wanted his own arms twisted to her advantage. He jumped back, knowing he had to put some distance from her. She was a nimble and unpredictable adversary and she can fight him on even ground even though she was shorter and smaller in stature. Arashi grinned – this masked girl was getting more intriguing as the seconds ticked by.

The girl frowned at his sudden grin, probably thinking that he was underestimating her. Arashi would not do something so contrary – and careless, a common mistake of men when dealing with the fairer sex – after seeing her skill firsthand. To make sure that she knows he wasn't thinking that – and hopefully scaring her to submission, as he really didn't want to mark a bruise on her delicate skin – he grabbed hold of the  _bo_  staff hanging behind him.

Arashi's opponent looked surprised at the weapon, but her expression tightened instead of being terrified. She took out a sharp  _kaiken_  from the sleeves of her  _kimono_  and though he was expecting she'd have a weapon, something as deadly as a knife was the last thing on his mind. He'd still hold back and avoid bruising her, but it might be a little difficult to do if she would be after her life. Still, she would be the clumsiest assassin he'd ever met, if she fell down on him instead of launching some sort of killing attack from above.

Arashi spun his staff with one hand, gazing at his masked foe. She had her knife-hand above her head while the other was near her chest, palm spread open. Her posture was dignified and skillful, but there was a certain unease on the way her shoulders hunched. He raised an eyebrow; it seemed like the girl was not used to brandishing a weapon against another person. Stopping the staff's spin, he positioned it horizontally behind his broad back, wrapping his arms around it as he did. He settled on a rather relaxed position as he curved one leg, amused at the way the girl stared, incredulity clear on her face.

"As much as I'd like to  _dance_  with you more," said Arashi with a quirked mouth. "And I enjoyed it, make no mistake, but I really don't want to hurt a lovely lady such as yourself."

"If you think I'm nothing but a prim and proper lady," replied the girl with a feisty look in her eyes. "Maybe a blade on your throat will change your mind?"

"A lady can be as fierce as a wildflower blooming in the desert." Arashi gazed with a little more  _want_  that he actually think proper in the situation.

"Be careful though, flowers can have thorns," retorted the girl. Arashi thought it wasn't possible to like the girl further, but she was both strong and clever. Now he really didn't want to let her go.

"Still, we can probably continue the conversation in less er…  _trying_  situations?"

The girl snorted audibly, as what Arashi had expected of her in the small frame of time they've spent together. She finally lowered her dagger, while she kept her other hand behind her. "Sorry, but I don't like pushy flirts."

" _Ouch_ ," quipped Arashi, faking hurt with a hand over the heart. " _Mushi-chan_ , you could be really heartless sometimes."

"No," she replied and Arashi was taken aback at the bright smile she was giving him. It should have stoked the warning bells on his mind, but he was a bit overwhelmed at how pretty a visage she was. "I'm only heartless to  _you_."

And without wasting a second, the masked girl turned and threw a  _kunai_  from her pocket. Arashi dumbly watched as the blade soared over the lantern and is that a red thread tied to it? The  _kunai_  and string looped three times over the stone edifice before Arashi's mind worked over what the girl was planning. He rushed to grab her half-heartedly and seeing his weakness, the girl leaped and jumped out from his chest, sending him careening all over the ground. He regained balance just in time to see the girl scale the wall in astounding speed.

Arashi looked up at the figure on top of the wall, her figure and features made more beautiful by being exposed to the full moon. She was a lady of the night and he couldn't help but marvel at this woman who suddenly fell – both  _literally_  and  _metaphorically_  – on his life like a shooting star. But just like the falling star, she faded from view as quickly as she appeared.

With the masked girl now over the wall, Arashi knew he had no chance of catching her. She looked like a girl who knew the place well and he wouldn't risk climbing over and entering the Temple grounds, not with the knowledge that several enchantments were placed to fend off and possibly capture intruders like him. Or that girl, for that matter. Come to think of it, how did the girl evade all the protective spells? Even Arashi, who had some knowledge in esoteric arts, could only sense their general whereabouts. It made surveillance tricky as hell, not to mention there was only one other person in his group with the same affinity. That person, however, was not the right partner for stealth missions such as this.

Arashi spent a few more minutes debating the identity of the masked ladybug girl, but he knew he couldn't linger long. He was supposed to put on his act soon, so he decided to skip surveillance for now and head back. But as he sped off quietly towards the town square, making sure no one spotted him, he just couldn't take his intriguing lady of the night off his mind.

* * *

Heart racing for a reason more than one, Mariko was finally able to land on safer grounds once more. Adrenaline was still pumping through her every nerve and it was a miracle that she was able to pull off such a stunt in one try. Her grand escape could go wrong in any particular moment – the  _kunai_  could have fallen on the other side, the string could have broken under her weight or she could have misjudged the leap, too. She wondered if she hurt the man when she jumped off him.

Of all the people to catch her doing something suspicious, it had to be the handsome golden-crowned dancer from last night. He was definitely as attractive and charming as Mariko remembered, but his shameless flirting changed her opinion of him. For a cool-looking person, he could be quite a dork. Still, this part of him made him more human, since he looked like a demi-god with the way he passionately danced and gracefully moved last night. He could fight well too, with the way he effortlessly read Mariko's movements and parried them. She was only able to get away by pulling a hastily made surprise and even then, she was banking on her luck a little more than she usually would.

As Mariko thought about it more, it was pretty odd for an entertainer to have  _that_  great of fighting skill. And what was he doing standing near the Temple's wall at night? His story about having a walk to ease his nerves was plausible enough, but she didn't quite buy it. Nevertheless, he was relentless on asking about her  _goal_ , which she just remembered with a groan.

Mariko was too busy trying to get the man to leave him alone that she forgot why she was even out on the first place. With her heart running a mile a minute and her arms and legs trembling like jelly, there was no way she could climb the wall again. Plus, that suspicious dancer might still be around, lurking somewhere. Really, she knew the first time it revealed itself, this red string of fate was nothing but trouble. No matter how "connected" they were, she and he lived in different worlds and the more it stayed that way, the  _better_.

Now if only Mariko could stop the rapid beating of her heart.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet people didn't see it coming that the two would meet so soon in this fic.
> 
> Anyway, okatamushi is one of the Japanese equivalents to the ladybug, with mushi being literally "bug". So the Buginette and Bugaboo nickname turned to Mushi-chan instead, which is kinda cute, in my humble opinion. And kunoichi is a female ninja, go search it.
> 
> As for the Japanese name equivalents, we have Rose as Risa, Juleka as Junko (which brings into mind a deranged despair-inducing girl), Mdm. Caline Bustier as Karin, Armand D'Argencourt as Harumi, Theo as Toru (poor Theo is always cast as the bad guy in most AU fics and I am guilty of the same) and Prince Ali as Aki. Too many minor characters are appearing in this chapter, even when they probably won't be seen (or mentioned) again in the next few chapters!
> 
> The fast update is due to the fact that I've written up three chapters already. They're already posted in FF, so why wait for it here?
> 
> And thanks for the kudos and comments! I appreciate it so keep them coming. Mata ne~


	3. A Dancer Called Arashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariko wakes up to find that the thieving incident had become worse than ever. On the other hand, Arashi steps up to search for the one girl that could be the solution to his current predicament...

* * *

It was the second time in a row that Mariko awoke with a throbbing pain on her head. All because of one certain man that destiny dictated would haunt her every night. After that impossibly unfortunate encounter – the odds were rather slim, yet Mariko just had the  _best_  luck – Mariko decided not to pull the same stunt again. Her time – though it was alarmingly brief – as a wannabe  _kunoichi_  has come to an end.

While wondering if she could sleep a little longer – since she was on  _leave_  after all – a rapid and noisy shuffling of feet from outside her room caught her attention. It was bizarre –  _miko_  were trained to walk with as much grace – and  _silence_  – as possible. The chaotic sound of footsteps spelled nothing but trouble and Mariko was up on her feet just as the door to her room opened and a frantic-looking Io came rushing in.

"Io!" Mariko did not like the grim feeling from deep inside her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"It's Risa's room…" Io's voice was flat and toneless as she spoke the words. "Everything there's ruined…"

* * *

Arashi woke up early that morning, feeling a little bit cheerful than he should be. It had been a week since they were in town, but there was little to no progress with their mission. He knew time was running out – the other Black Cats could only cause enough mischief for the Imperial guards to realize they've been duped. The common soldiers were dumb enough to run around all over towns like headless chickens, but Arashi didn't want to catch  _their_  interest so soon.  _They_  will prove a thorn on his side and Arashi would rather be one step ahead all the time.

Which brings him to his current predicament – how to find the next  _Tamayori-Hime_. The only useable information he had was that she wore a pair of ruby earrings and that she was quite young, around his age to be exact. Not the best leads, but it were the only things his informant could scrape by. The townspeople were little help, as the girl seemed to keep her distance ever since she was chosen. All she got was a name and differing descriptions of her appearance. Arashi was irritated, but it was stupid of him to rely on the peasants. Well, it was their first time having a  _person_  for a target. He was still not completely fine with the arrangement, but there was nothing to be done. This was their  _only_  choice.

"You looked like you could use a dump." Kunio strode inside the makeshift tent Arashi was staying in, as rude as ever. The dark-skinned man probably caught him with a strained face scrunched up in concentration.

"Yeah, maybe I do," said Arashi with a grin as he started pulling his pants down. He was in the mood for some horsing around and his best pal gave him the opportunity.

"Oh gods, man, not here!" Kunio groaned, as he playfully pinched his nose and covered his eyes. "And I don't think I'll appreciate seeing your legs so early in the morning!"

"So, you'd rather have me for the night?" Arashi imitated a bashful maiden. "Oh, Kunio- _kun_ , you're such a tease!"

Kunio looked like he would vomit. "Please, can we get on with the day? I really don't have time to play with you right now."

"I thought you like  _playing_  with my  _feelings_ ," said Arashi with a grin, pulling his pants up to save himself from more of Kunio's sarcasm. But for the life of him, he just couldn't stop the jokes when he had already started. "Or rather, being  _played_  on. How's the thing with Aria- _chan_  doing?"

Kunio looked like he had a tomato for a head. "Can we please not talk about it right now?"

"Nuh-uh, you've been keeping things from me and it's making me jealous."

" _Jealous_?"

"Well, Aria-chan might be your number one woman, but I'm your number one  _man_ , right?" And Arashi winked for good measure.

Kunio's expression was as deadpanned as Arashi expected. "You know, if you keep that up, you'll really start swinging  _that_  way."

"And what a sad day it would be for the lovely ladies all over the country."

"Yeah, such a heart-breaking loss." Kunio's tone was as devoid of emotion as possible. "Speaking of losses, could this mission count as a…?"

"Don't," snapped Arashi, a serious expression suddenly masking over him. "We can't afford to fail this one."

Kunio looked troubled, but Arashi couldn't blame him. Suddenly being told that the fancy legends were real, it was natural he'd have reservations. But Arashi can feel the silver ring on his finger and the power that slept within it. "If we can pull this off, we can finally start the vengeance we've longed for."

Kunio's gaze hardened in determination, but it was also full of worry. "I know you're sick and tired of hearing this Arashi, but can we really trust this  _Chou_  guy?"

"It's not a matter of trust, Kunio," replied Arashi. "He has something that we want. And in order to get our hands on it, an equivalent exchange is in order."

"I'm just not comfortable that it had to be a  _person_." Kunio sighed. Being the kind-hearted guy that he was, it was pretty normal that he'd be distraught over the fact that the payment would entail the freedom of one innocent girl. Even Arashi had his doubts over the morality of the act, but if needed be, his heart can be as rock-solid as his resolve. "I'm not a particularly religious guy, but if the legends  _are_  real, well, aren't we like, making enemies out of the gods?"

Arashi couldn't help it, but he gave a rather self-deprecating laugh. "Aren't we already, with the cursed existence we're living in?"

Kunio grimaced but didn't reply. Arashi chuckled once more, but it was a humorless tone. That was right – each of them, in this little band he gathered together, had already been forsaken by the gods. Or the  _Kwami_ , as the priests and priestesses would have it. Snatching their little chosen one would be the icing on top of the cake.

"Anyway…" Kunio finally spoke, but Arashi knew he'd changed gears already. Kunio might be soft-hearted, but he was one to get the difficult work done as soon as possible. "You mentioned something like a distraction when you went out for surveillance?"

Oh right,  _Mushi-chan_. The lady of the night slipped his mind that morning, but it was her confident stance that kept him thinking all night. It was pretty silly, but maybe the memory of their encounter entered his dreams and gave him a rather peaceful sleep since forever? That would explain his rather positive mood so early in the morning.

"Is it me or are you actually grinning like a huge goof?" Kunio's eyes were laden with so much suspicion it would probably pop out of his head any second now. "And don't think I haven't noticed the rare good mood. You normally wake up like a cat on the wrong side of the basket."

Arashi shook his head. "Let's just say I met a rather interesting girl on the way last night."

Kunio rolled his eyes and groaned audibly. "I pity the woman. You could be pretty relentless when you're 'interested'. Kiku's going to be in a really bad mood all week."

"Kiku's always in a bad mood."

"Well, yeah, ever since we decided to hit  _miko_  town. Wonder what she got against the priestesses."

"Better if you hear it from her."

"No way, I'm not risking my neck just for idle curiosity. I'd rather not be skinned alive, thank you very much." Even though he just said that, Kunio craned his neck as he regarded the other man. "So, this 'interesting' girl of yours, what's she like?"

"Well, for starters, she wears a ladybug mask and likes climbing and falling over walls. And yeah, she attempted to kill me with a knife." Arashi had to use all his willpower not to laugh at Kunio's incredulous face.

* * *

"Why? Why is this  _happening_  to me?"

Mariko could only stare blankly at the state of Risa's room. Nothing was stolen, but nothing else was useable too – everything was completely wrecked. The  _futon_  looked like it been torn apart by a tiger, the desk and chair were turned into firewood and the girl's possessions were in pieces. The feeling of helplessness and despair was only fortified by Risa's sobbing.

Mariko could only look pitifully at the tearful Risa. She tried to say something, but no words could express exactly what she felt right now. It was a chaotic mixture of anger, sadness and more than a little regret. If only she made more effort at staking out last night, this might not have happened…

"Don't blame yourself, Mariko." Io's words were kind and devoid of sarcasm or mischief for once. "If you hadn't suggested Risa sleeping in with Junko, she could have been badly hurt."

It took a moment for Mariko to register Io's statement, but she did voice that suggestion out yesterday. Granted, it was to make sure she could capture the thief without bringing harm to anyone close to the crime scene, but she was glad that at least one of her plans brought some good fortune. Still, it was heartbreaking to see Risa's current state.

Still, Mariko nodded at Io's comforting words. "Were the elder  _miko_  informed already?"

Junko nodded. "Yes. Karin- _sad_  already saw what happened and had come to fetch Sayako- _sama_." She then paused, as if to consider something. "I heard the other girls say that it might be someone in the dormitory who did it."

"Well, it is a completely plausible conclusion to make," muttered Io, her words brimming with a little of the energy she usually had. "But the two of you made sure to lock the room up and it stayed that way until this morning. Plus making this mess wouldn't be a silent ordeal either, but no one heard anything last night. And with the shadow you were talking about yesterday…"

"Yes," said Mariko, nodding glumly. "This had to be the work of an outsider. But how did the culprit get inside?"

"The window would be the obvious answer," replied Io. "But it looked like it wasn't even touched."

True, the room's lone sliding window was shut tight and there was nothing indicating that it was forced open. Mariko made sure to check it right after seeing the horrible state of the room. She shook her head – this whole mystery was becoming more baffling – and dangerous – than before.

"You know what?" Io looked a bit put out as she spoke. "I think we need to tell the elder  _miko_  everything. No matter how silly it all sounds. You'll back us up, right, Mariko?"

"Right." There was no way that Mariko would let her friends down again. "Let's do just that."

* * *

"I see." Sayako looked contemplative as the four girls – Mariko, Io, Junko and the still tearful Risa – finished their story. The older woman was sitting inside her quarters and her four visitors stood tall and vibrant, but it was clear who had complete control over the situation. The atmosphere was thick with apprehension as the girls listened to their chief's every word. "But frankly, I am quite surprised that you didn't approach me earlier regarding this predicament."

None of the girls would meet the woman's eyes, but Mariko took a deep breath and gazed straight at the elder  _miko's_  piercing eyes. "We thought that it wouldn't escalate into something like this, that maybe we were just mistaken, and that Risa's lost things would suddenly turn up…"

It was a lame excuse, but someone had to say something. Mariko held the priestess' gaze for as long as she can endure. When Sayako finally turned her head to address everyone instead of just Mariko, she let go of the air she was holding in. "I do hope that the next time a possible breach of security is at the table, you girls would directly inform us instead of keeping it to yourselves and then hope for the best. We've trained you to be properly vigilant, if I'm not wrong."

"We are very sorry, Sayako- _sama_." Io bowed low and the rest followed.

Sayako nodded and took in their apology with a smile. But her soft expression only lingered for a moment and she was back to her business-like tone and expression. "Still, this is a serious matter. If someone from our ranks truly made such a thing…"

Mariko took Sayako's moment of hesitation as a chance to cut in. "Sayako-sama, is it possible that someone from outside the Temple could have done it?"

"It is possible," answered Sayako, but she looked unconvinced. "But our protective enchantments had never failed us. And you do know how it works, Mariko…"

It was no secret, but the machinations behind it were known only to a few. Mariko was only deemed important enough when she was chosen to be the  _Tamayori-Hime_. She hadn't iron out the specifics yet but one thing was clear – the enchantments are tied to a  _name_. Anyone who is neither  _miko_  nor  _shinsoku_  cannot enter or exit the Temple once evening came in. Mariko had to agree with the chief  _miko_  that no ordinary person could have circumvented the protective spells. Unless…

"Which leaves us the fact that the culprit would be either someone from the  _miko_  or the  _shinsoku_ …" Sayako continued, unaware of Mariko's internal discussion.

Io's eyes grew wide with realization. "Or it could be a  _shinsoku_ -in-training!"

Junko gasped, and Mariko would have done the same if she didn't have a lot of doubts. "Io, if you're implying that Toru-san did it out of spite, then you're completely-"

"Why not?" Io looked like she would defend her stand to her dying breath. "He's petty and he always bullied Risa and he might have a grudge at her after the trashing you gave him yesterday."

"Then she would be after me, not Risa."

"I hate to interrupt," Sayako cut in, with an expression of half-amusement and half-annoyance on her face. "But what exactly are you girls talking about?"

"It's Toru- _san_ , Sayako- _sama_." Io spoke with more conviction than is actually necessary. "He had been doing awful things to Risa during martial arts training."

"And you believe that is motivation enough for him to steal and wreck her things?"

"Well, yes," replied Io, but her tone faltered a bit. Mariko knew she was thinking that such a thing is a very roundabout way of seeking revenge. After all, Toru was bigger and stronger than his supposed subject of vengeance.

"It is not good to blame," said Sayako with a warning in her voice. "But we must take anything that is suspicious or out of place. For the sake of peace for Risa and those around her, please confide to me anything that came to mind."

Sayako blatantly gave Mariko a look and the young  _miko_  stiffened. It felt like the woman could read her thoughts and worse, knew exactly what she was up to last night. But Mariko forced a neutral expression in her face, while her mind was internally panicking. The only solace she could come up with was that the enchantments seemed to let her in and out even in a ridiculously suspicious costume. And the confidence that she can sense Sayako's "partner", even if it liked to remain unseen from the  _miko's_  eye.

Sayako's scrutinizing gaze only stopped when Junko blurted out. "I think it's the Black Cat. No one else could do such a theft."

Mariko saw Io holding in a groan, but the rolling of the eyes was unmistakable. Neither Sayako nor Junko caught it, however. "Do you mean the infamous thief stealing priceless artifacts from all over the Empire? Do you have any basis for saying so?"

"I heard the Black Cat is some kind of powerful  _Kwami_ ," explained Junko, but her eyes did not meet the chief priestess'. She was also shifting uncomfortably, but it was probably due to Io's I-can't-believe-you-went-there glare. "And we can't keep the  _Kwami_  out, right?"

"Yes, the enchantments cannot prevent the  _Kwami_  from coming in and out, as that would prevent the Temple from serving its purpose." Sayako sounded calm and patient, as she regarded Junko's wild theory. "But the  _Kwami_  have no interest in material possessions…"

"And anything with ill intent can never come close to Temple," added Io and it was obvious that she wanted to get the conversation over and done with.

"That as well, if you think the 'disappearing shadow' could be a malevolent being." Sayako nodded, eyeing Io critically. "I will have to say that the culprit is most definitely human."

The arguments were sound, but still Junko looked unconvinced. Mariko tried to understand what was going on inside the silent girl's head to spout such a far-fetched theory. Junko might be a little odd, but Mariko knew she was very sensible. She decided to ask her more about it later.

On Mariko's part, despite Sayako's assurance that the culprit was a person, she still had doubts. It was as baseless as Junko's theory, but Mariko knew it can't be the work of a human. There's something supernatural going on, but she just couldn't say if it's a  _Kwami_  or another kind of being. She only had gut feeling as her reason, but Mariko knew her intuition proved her right many times in the past. She just had to bank on it, no matter how illogical it may seem in the surface.

Mariko tried not to grin like a fool. But her  _kunoichi_  wannabe time wasn't over yet.

* * *

"And that's the situation as of now."

The Miraculous Quartet was huddled over a low fire near their cart. The early morning couldn't fight off the receding cold of the night yet, with the group mostly wrapped up in blankets. To a passerby, they looked like a couple of teens scheduling their next day out. No one expected it was the hushed meeting of thieves planning their next move.

Kunio had just finished summarizing the information they currently have, including the mysterious assailant Arashi met. Arashi, however, didn't agree much at the term "assailant" as the girl never tried to attack him. Well, not with the intent to do harm, at least. Still, she proved to be a force to be reckoned with and as much as he wanted it not to be, a possible threat on their mission. But it also meant something else, with Arashi spending most of that morning's time playing his plan over and over.

"Before we move on…" Aria spoke up and it was clear on her amused face that she was still wrapping her head over a very specific detail. "Can we be clarified that this 'ladybug' girl is re-"

"I saw her with my own two eyes," replied Arashi curtly. "And I still have that bruise she gave me when she fell over me."

"Well, by 'falling over'…" Aria's eyes twinkled and Arashi tried not to grin mischievously. "Are you really sure that you mean exactly that or…?"

"Or what?" Yeah, he really couldn't help the smug grin on his face.

"Will you stop dancing around the subject?" Kiku's high-pitched voice drilled in on the conversation, sounding bored to pieces. She eyed the other girl with contempt as she continued. "Don't act like your being 'thoughtful' about my feelings, Aria. I couldn't care less if Arashi had sex with a random masked prostitute last night."

"I'm not being thoughtful over anything." Aria's scathing remark made poor Kunio slap a hand over his face. "And I will never  _dare_  think that you need my pity. After all, Her Highness can take care of her unrequited feelings quite well. Carry on, dearie."

Kiku scoffed, a fire ignited from the irises of her eyes. "It's not like I'm the only one  _wallowing_  about feelings in this group. In fact, if there's anyone who needs pity, it's Kunio. Since he's stuck with a dirty vixen. Such a  _loser_."

At the mention of Kunio, Aria's eyes grew dangerously deadly. But Kiku being Kiku, she didn't even notice it one bit. "Well, come to think of it, losers attract losers. And they will probably give birth to more losers. Oh how the world would benefit if only-"

"Kiku, that's enough out of  _you_ …" Arashi made sure that Kiku felt the severity of his tone, despite the friendly sing-song quality he spoke the words. He gave her a commanding glare and the girl shut up. She scowled however and pointedly ignored him, but he didn't take offense on that. For Kiku, that was as much as an apology you could get.

"And for the record, I didn't sleep with anyone last night," continued Arashi, staring at Aria then at Kunio. "And no, I am not deluded and did not imagine the masked girl last night. She was real, we fought for a few minutes and then she escaped back to the Temple. And the fact the she 'went' into the Temple is what we need to focus on."

"I see," said Aria, looking deep in thought. "I didn't catch it the first time. Since, well, I was preoccupied with the silliness of it all…"

"You and me both," commented Kunio, which Arashi ignored to hear the rest of Aria's speech.

"…but now that I thought about it, the fact that she was even able to be in the Temple complex' wall is an oddity in and of itself."

"Which means the enchantments are down at some point in the night," concluded Kunio.

"Or the girl in question is a  _miko_ ," said Kiku with a little disgust in her tone. "Which frankly, is the more probable answer."

"I have to say that Kiku's idea is the more plausible one," announced Arashi while ignoring the way Kiku bat her eyes at him at the acknowledgement. "I've been trying all week, but I can't even come close to the walls without stepping on or touching one of their protective knickknacks." He tried but failed to stifle an irritated grunt as he looked at the ring on his right hand. "This little trinket Chou gave me is practically  _useless_."

"You still weren't caught snooping around, just like Chou said would happen, thanks to the ring," said Kunio, some positivity filled on his tone. "And you told me that you can figure out which areas have lesser enchantments than the rest."

"Yes, but without a way of getting past those spells, this mission is practically doomed." Kiku dropped the fact with a dramatic flick of the hand.

"Aren't you little Miss Sunshine?"

"Don't start,  _Kuni-diot_."

" _What_?! What did you call me?"

"Enough with the  _bickering_!" Arashi's voice rang louder than the two combined, but it was discreet enough for those only near to hear. He gave both Kunio and Kiku a hard stare, warning them that his patience was running thin. As much as he "enjoyed" his ragtag group's daily chaos, the fact that they were nowhere close to stealing their target greatly irked him than he would like to admit. Knowing that a short-tempered leader would not bring them any further as well, Arashi composed himself. "I don't think I need to remind everyone that if we strike this deal, we'll be one step closer to our goal. We can't afford to lose  _our_  focus now."

Aria and Kiku nodded but Kunio gave the other guy a pot-calling-the-kettle-black stare. Arashi tried not to be offended, but he honestly used "our" since he did kinda-sorta lost his focus last night, no thanks to a certain masked lady of the night. But as he stated his next words, it was nothing but "pure" intentions – if he could call it that. "As I was saying, I'm almost a hundred percent positive that the masked girl from last night had to be  _connected_  somehow with the Temple."

"Or someone with the 'ability', as Chou puts it," added Aria, looking at Arashi then Kiku.

"Yes, that's also a possibility, but whatever or whoever she is, one thing is for sure." Arashi stared at his comrades, willing them to argue if they dared to. "She's our ticket to the Temple."

All at once, different expressions came out of the group. Kiku was blatant suspicion with the way her eyebrows quirked up and Arashi had to ignore the resulting heated glare he associated with scorned women. Kunio was suspicious as well, but there was a thoughtful  _hmmm_  from his lips, with his face scrunched up in concentration. Aria was the one who was the most agreeable with the idea, with the bobbing of her head and the way her eyes lit up. But she was also the one who voiced out the one thing that could probably mess up his whole plan.

"Are you sure she's going to be there tonight though?" Kunio nodded in agreement – as per usual, he seemed to be  _unable_  to argue with her – while Kiku gave a questioning stare but stayed silent.

Fortunately, Arashi was prepared. "Judging from her actions last night, it's safe to say that she didn't fulfill her goal, whatever it was. She seemed to be adamant enough to hide her intentions, which of course, can be attributed to either her mission being the illegal sort or that she needed to protect her identity at all costs. Seeing that she tried to fight me off – and did one  _hell_  of a job – I'd say she'll be back tonight."

"Wow, you really had it all thought out." Arashi ignored the deliberate sarcasm in Kunio's words.

"I think it's at least worth a shot," said Aria and Arashi had to stop himself from hugging and thanking her. "It's pretty clear she knew a way inside the Temple. Plus, there's only one of her and four of us. If she won't volunteer the information, then we'll just have to get it out of her."

Arashi stopped dead. " _We_?"

"Of course." Arashi didn't like the snide smile Kiku was giving him. "You can't expect us to just stand around when there's a lead sitting pretty in front of us? After all, we can't afford to  _lose our focus_ right now."

Kunio chuckled and Arashi quickly gave him the stink-eye. But the bastard only gave him a small grin. "And with the four of us, we could cover more ground. Surely, she won't be back on the same place where an intrepid dancer foiled her plans?"

Arashi begrudgingly nodded. "You guys are right, of course. Not that I was planning to do the job alone." His three friends gave him a disbelieving stare, but he went on without acknowledging them. "Looks like the Miraculous Quartet would have to cancel the show tonight."

* * *

This is stupid. This is  _definitely_  stupid.

Mariko's mind was filled with these thoughts, over and over again. Her wearing the ladybug-themed  _kunoichi_  outfit wasn't stupid, but following Toru's nightly "stroll" definitely  _was_. And all because Io wouldn't shut up about the revenge thing.

Mariko could still remember her irritated face as she presented her views on the matter.

" _Think about it, Mariko. A guy like Toru would turn to something as petty as stealing and destroying people's property! He probably thinks it's some kind of vindication for the embarrassment he suffered because of Risa. Men like him think only of themselves!"_

" _Aren't you the Toru expert, Io."_

" _Well, I can't just let him do such a horrible thing to Risa, without getting punished. And what's more, it seems he's got in with the wrong crowd! Some of the shinsoku-in-training caught him sneaking out from the Temple at night! And regularly, too. If not for the fact they were scared of the guy, the others would have told the elders about it!"_

" _Sneaking out at night? Gee, I wonder who else does that."_

" _Cut it, Mariko. I'm serious here – Toru is definitely up to no good!"_

Well, Mariko couldn't really deny that Toru was undoubtedly breaking the rules, but if she was being a stickler about it, her little outing in a ladybug costume definitely counts too. Still, despite her initial doubts, Mariko had to agree that the whole regular-going-out-at-night-thing was fishy. And without any leads, she thought maybe figuring what Toru was up to could be the lucky break she needed.

How badly mistaken she was. And for all the efforts she had to make, she came out with nothing less but severe disappointment.

The beginning of Toru's "journey" was simple enough. He did not climb walls like Mariko, but only studied the guarding  _shinsoku's_  timetables. He sneaked out between a rather long interval between the last guard and the next and he was pretty crafty about it. Mariko had to begrudgingly admit that he had the better idea, especially since her arms felt like they would fall off any minute now after all the climbing she had to do.

The rest of the night was spent following Toru's every move. Mariko would have just liked to "shadow" him on the ground, but she was very conspicuous thanks to the elaborate costume, so she could only stay aground for a few moments at a time. So, she stuck with jumping over roofs as silently and as quickly as she could, which was easier said than done. Toru was following a path only he could see, and Mariko had to hop back and forth on several places when the guy suddenly did an unexpected turn or backpedaled for some reason. If not for her natural agility, she would have lost her quarry. It came to Mariko then that Toru must be trying to shake off any followers by deliberately using a non-sensical and confusing route to his destination. Mariko's interest was piqued, and she did all she could to keep up, thinking that Io was possibly right and that the priest-in-training was indeed wrapped up in some kind of shady business.

And when Toru finally stopped, Mariko held her breath as she crouched atop the roof of the house opposite the establishment that caught the guy's interest. But as a group of scantily-dressed women came out and ushered the young man inside, Mariko couldn't help but grunt in disappointment. All that careful planning of zigzagging paths, just for a trip to the brothel? She was both disgusted and mad and practically cursed herself for being so stupid and wasting her time in this nonsense. Though, once she calmed down enough to think, this was perfect blackmail material – brothels were not the proper place for a priest-in-training to visit. The "employees" of the establishment may not even know that Toru came from the Temple, since they would have thrown him out at first instance. Toru's vigilant behavior made sense now, but it wasn't any of Mariko's business, so she'd better get out of here and-

"Lovely evening,  _Mushi_ -chan."

Mariko turned so fast she slipped her footing and lost her balance, but a strong pair of hands grabbed hold of her arms before she could freefall to the ground. She was pulled back to the roof and she quickly seized something to stabilize her, adrenaline pumping so fast through her veins. Unfortunately, the exact act turned out to be hugging a lean body of a young man with sparkling green eyes and golden hair.

"You!" Mariko quickly made some distance away from the same person she met just last night.

The dancer called Arashi laughed. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist surprising you. You were so engrossed at following that man you didn't even notice me."

"You, what?" Mariko was having a tough time processing her thoughts. The close proximity to such a gorgeous person was clouding her mind, as if he had some kind of control over her capacity to form words. Is this an effect of the red string of fate?

"Though I can't help but ask…" Arashi's grin looked a bit sullen as he spoke. "Why are you after that man?"

Seeing as her mind was still in a cycle of confusion, Mariko just parroted whatever came out of her mouth. "What man?"

"That man you're following…" The dancer's serious gaze fell on her and Mariko felt her nerves jolt. It was far from his normal easy-going and mischievous look, the one he wore yesterday. "Is he your lover or something? Were you trying to find out if he cheated on you?"

"What?" At this, Mariko finally found the capability to speak. "I'd be caught dead before having a relationship with that poor excuse of a  _shinsoku_."

At this, Arashi's eyes brightened. "A  _shinsoku_?"

Uncharacteristically, the dancer fell silent, as if contemplating Mariko's answer. Now that she was able to make sound decisions once more, Mariko decided it was a fine time to flee. She quickly hopped to the nearby house, hoping that the guy wouldn't notice.

"Hey,  _Mushi_ -chan, where are you going now?" Luck was not on Mariko's side and the guy decided to follow her, jumping nimbly to a space beside her.

"It's none of your business!" Mariko ran and leaped to the next roof. To her frustration, the dancer did the same, not even breaking a sweat as he continued to question her.

"What's the deal with that brothel-going priest? Were you hired to spy on him? Are you connected to the Temple, by any chance? Maybe we can strike a deal here..."

He kept on talking as Mariko tried to shake him off. She was leaping roof-to-roof faster than what was preferable, but despite her best efforts, the guy had no trouble keeping up with her. Mariko was now close to the Temple, but the man was still dogging her every move.

Her patience wearing thin, Mariko turned to the man with as much ferocity she could muster, whipping her dagger out of her skirt. "Stop following me!"

The man raised his hands up. "I'm not going to harm you; I just want to ask some questions."

Mariko snorted. "And what does a famous dancer want to do with me?"

The man grinned, and Mariko had to curse the way her heart soared. "I'm not as famous as you think I am. My name is Arashi, by the way. And you are…?"

Mariko stared with a bored expression; if he thought she was foolish enough to give her name to a stranger then he was clearly stupid.

"Ah, of course, you're not so keen on revealing your identity." Arashi put an arm behind his head, looking like an embarrassed boy who gave one too many compliments at the girl he liked. "You've got the whole mask thing, after all…"

Mariko avoided showing most of her exasperation, but it leaked out on her tone anyway. "If that's all you need, I have to go."

"W-wait!" And now, the man was blushing! "I know this is crazy, but ever since I've met you last night, I've been thinking quite a lot about you."

The turn of events shocked Mariko to befuddlement once again. "W-what?!"

"I know this sounds really senseless…" Arashi glanced at her with a puzzled expression then something resembling surprise, before continuing to blush and mumble. Mariko found it exceedingly cute, though the rampaging thoughts on her mind stifled it at once. "But I think I might have fallen for you at first sight…"

Mariko gaped; she just couldn't help it. She knew the red thread of fate was powerful, but for a person to foolishly fall in love with a girl he just met? Not to mention that the said girl was wearing a ridiculous get-up and was caught climbing walls and jumping over roofs! This was beyond the realm of normalcy.

Wondering what else can go abnormally wrong, Mariko caught sight of something that froze all the nerves in her body. A few roofs away from them, near the Temple wall, was a shadow. It had the figure of a human, but its skin was like a puddle of pure blackness. And on top of what could be the head was a pair of inhuman red eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Arashi was looking at the same thing, possibly saw her staring at it.

"You can see it?" Mariko was theorizing that this  _thing_  was something similar to the  _Kwami_ , but malevolent and dangerous. She could sense the same spiritual energy, but it was volatile and out of control, like it was tainted into going berserk. If her hunch was right, then those without the talent won't be able to see it.

Arashi looked at her with a questioning look. "Am I not supposed to?"

Mariko decided it wise not to answer, even though the dancer was still staring at her expectantly. They were distracted by the black figure's movement however, which slithered like a snake. It quickly moved from roof to roof and without thinking much about it, the priestess decided to follow it.

However, she didn't count on the man following her once again. "What are you doing?" he demanded in a tone that seemed to insult Mariko's sanity.

"It's none of your business," replied Mariko as bluntly and dryly as possible.

"You're not thinking of fighting that thing?" The concern and panic in his voice was genuine. Mariko expected it from someone who would not able to see these things in a regular basis.

"Of course not, I'm just trying to find out where it came from." Mariko had no reason to explain, but she hoped that this guy would finally leave her be. She didn't care if he thought she was crazy or stupid or anything, she just want him to stop intruding on her life.

However, Arashi was persistently shadowing her every move. "Where it came from? Do you know what it is?"

At this question, Mariko decided that the lesser he knew the better. She silently hopped to the next roof and realized they were near the outer boundary of the town. The black thing slipped down to the ground and headed to the nearby forest.

Mariko followed suit and dropped nimbly to the earth. To her annoyance, Arashi landed beside her, crouching like a hypersensitive cat. "Are you planning to hound my every move from now on?"

Arashi turned to her with a confident smile, grabbing the  _bo_  staff tied to his back. "I couldn't let you do something so dangerous alone now, could I?"

Mariko raised an eyebrow. "This has nothing to do with you."

"If it concerns your safety, then it's my business as well." He said it so simply that Mariko couldn't decide if he was fearlessly brave or just plain stupid. Still, it made her heart beat faster, for an altogether different reason, rather than fear and anxiety. "And nope, no matter what you say, I'm coming along."

Time was running out, so Mariko had no choice. And with that stubbornness he showed the whole night she was sure he'd do good on his threat. "Fine, but I'm not responsible on what may happen to you."

"Don't worry,  _Mushi_ -chan, I can take care of myself." Mariko highly doubt that, even if the young man was athletically built and could handle himself in a fight. Thinking that she may need all the help she could get, Mariko chanted a small incantation when the guy wasn't looking. She sincerely hoped that it would work.

* * *

Arashi didn't expect to end up in the woods. At night, with the girl he was supposed to use as an informant and following a strange creature that he had never seen before. Granted, the odds of finding the ladybug girl  _alone_  that night was close to zero, what with his companions finding excuses to accompany him on wherever he was keeping watch. There was a good chance that their target would not appear that night and it would be nothing short of a miracle for Arashi to find her  _without_  alerting his friends. And then for some reason his terrible luck suddenly decided to give him a break, when he caught sight of a familiar shadow flying through the roofs of the silent town.

Arashi stood a few seconds dumbfounded at the turnabout of fortune, before he quickly snapped himself from his reverie and followed the girl in red-and-black without a moment's hesitation. He tailed her as silently as he could, making sure her figure doesn't leave his line of sight. She was following some kind of complicated path, jumping and turning when he least expected it. He cautiously calculated his every move but realized he didn't need to – the girl was so absorbed at what she was doing she didn't even notice as he misjudged his leap and landed a few feet just behind her, in full view of the moonlight.

Breath caught on his throat, Arashi waited for the girl to inevitably turn her head and expose his stalking. He didn't want to think it like that, but really, it was a lost case. However, his target never noticed his presence and moved to the next roof, eyes pressed together and focused on a young man on the ground.

A wave of disappointment, followed by annoyance and anger, came over Arashi. He wasn't the only stalker tonight, it seemed. His movements became more reckless and noisier after that, but his eyes no longer trailed at the girl. He was now focused on the man she was following, glaring at his back that it would have burned holes on the clothes. This newfound fury on a stranger was only abated when the girl denied any romantic inclination, just after he exposed himself to her just when he had an otherwise good vantage point to observe her and deduce on her intentions.

Why was it so important for him to know firsthand why the girl was following the young man? He even set aside the fact that the man in question was connected to the Temple. Instead of the sensible conclusion of capturing her for questioning, he decided to dog her as she denied each of his advances. Hmmm, deny and advances don't normally mix together when it came to Arashi, but as seconds passed by, the more his interest grew in this masked lady of the night. He found himself gazing at her porcelain-like skin, staring at the bluebell eyes that seem to shine in the night like stars and wondering how silky her dark hair would be once he could touch it. But more than that, there was this irresistible pull to her, like he was a firefly attracted to the light that she was. If she flashed a smile at him, his mind would probably go blank forever.

And before he could explain it, the conversation took an interesting turn. After embarrassing himself by asking for her identity, he was babbling words that made no sense. He was  _flirting_ , but not the usual confident and manipulative strides he maneuvered on women that craved his attention. This time, he was genuinely trying to focus  _her_  attention on him and boy was he failing at it. He flushed red at the way her eyebrows knit together in confusion, mirroring the same bewilderment he had at his sudden actions.

Then it him. Like somebody just threw freezing water over him. The sound dreamless sleep last night, the insistence on finding her for the sake of the mission, the hoping against all odds that he'd find her alone, the irrational decisions due to his growing interest on her – it all made sense now. It was stupid and baseless, but it was also the first time it happened to him, and he had no defenses for something so inexplicable. "But I think I might have fallen for you at first sight…"

What was he intending to do? He never really put any thought in those words, but he could feel it was something his heart – not his mind, for once – wanted to get out. The girl was as shocked as he was at the declaration, then her cheeks turned red. At once, hope stoked the fires deep in his gut and a warm feeling reverberated throughout him. Could there be a slight chance that she might return his feelings, that she was feeling the same incomprehensible pull? But before he could open his mouth further, the girl turned to a shadow in the distance. And the rest was history.

What was more important was the  _present_  - the in-the-wood-now present.

"Don't worry,  _Mushi_ -chan, I can take care of myself."

And  _you_  too, that would be my  _priority_ , thought Arashi. As he and the girl-whose-name-he-didn't-know-but-he-still-confessed-to-her-anyway stepped towards the unknown, he wondered just how far he could "afford to lose his focus". For as long as he lived, fortune was always prancing out of his reach. But this time, a faint melody sung on the air and Arashi wondered just how brief this dance with Lady Luck would be? Nevertheless, as he rubbed the ring wrapped around his finger, he decided to trust on his fate just this once, just for one night.

Arashi just hoped he would not regret this in the future.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Chapter 3!
> 
> The whole mystery vibe going on makes it feel like a detective novel! And I did not count on that. Though I do hope I can pull off what I intend to do in the next chapter.
> 
> The confession thing was so sudden and confusing, I know, but isn't falling in love at first sight supposed to be like that? I'm not so sure I made it convincing enough, but eh, we'll get some development in the next chapters anyway. This introductory "arc" sure took longer than anticipated; I haven't reached the point the summary was talking about!
> 
> Finally, forgive me for the yaoi baiting.
> 
> And thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! Until then, mata ne~


	4. Tainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariko and Arashi venture into the woods and face a creature distorted by a force greater than they could ever imagine. Truths are revealed, truths they'd rather not know...

 

* * *

Mariko’s heart would not stay still. For a lot of reasons.

First, she was in the middle of an eerie forest in the dead of the night. At daytime, it was more or less a happy and relaxing place, where children from town liked playing in. It was mostly devoid of the more feral creatures, so it was the perfect venue for the tots to tarry around. However, it was unsettling how deep of a contrast the whole place was when darkness had fallen in. No one had actually  _ died _ there, but the creepy atmosphere was enough to keep even the grown men from entering it without a pressing reason. And now Mariko knew why that was – the only sound was the echo of her – and her companion’s, but she’ll get around to him soon – footsteps, giving her the image of an empty, endless void. How she wished to see or hear an animal or two, even if it was the more feral ones.

Secondly, she was out to find a probably dangerous being. It flitted out of sight by the time she and her escort – again, she’ll talk about him  _ later _ – finished their argument. However, its presence was stronger now that they had stepped inside the forest – something Mariko could not thoroughly explain. It was behaving the opposite of what a  _ Kwami _ would – the gods were more powerful around nature, hence their ability to hide from the naked eye intensifies, leaving only those with the highest spiritual power to be able to discern them, and only at a rather close proximity. It felt like nature itself was rejecting the monstrosity, like it was telling Mariko that it did not belong there, or anywhere even. This had put her even more on edge to the point of masking her fear in fits of irritation and unreasonableness.

“Ahem.” A cough from behind Mariko grated her already sensitive nerves. “Um, I don’t want to disturb your concentration or anything, but I think it would help me a great deal if you’d orient me on whatever your mission is.”

And there went another not-so-subtle attempt to get Mariko to talk. So it came to the third and final reason that had Mariko’s heart ran a goalless marathon – the boy who was walking a few steps behind her, the golden-haired dancer known as Arashi. In truth, he caused a chaotic mix of emotions in her. On one side, there was the grating stubbornness and unnecessary meddling. On the other, there was the sudden confession and the genuine concern for her well-being. In the end, she was having a hard time deciding whether she found him an annoyance she’d rather not have or a charming yet reliable companion who had her back.

And, as expected, these conflicting feelings put Mariko in constant stress. “I’m not saying anything because I don’t  _ know _ anything,” she huffed.

Something in Arashi’s voice said he didn’t believe her, but was too polite to point that out. “Okay, if you say so.” Then he had a lighthearted tone as he spoke again. “I hope I didn’t step into some kind of dark conspiracy that will herald the end of the world.”

At this, Mariko snorted. “If you’re as nosy as I think you are, I have no doubts the world had already ended.”

“Nosy?” Mariko was tempted to turn to him, what with the incredulity in his voice. But she steeled herself, unless she wanted to end up a blubbering mess once more. “That’s the first time someone called me that.”

Mariko didn’t know how to respond to that, though the guy didn’t notice and continued on. She didn’t quite hear most of his words, but his last statement gave her a case of the nerves. “And for the record,  _ Mushi-chan _ , I’m not the type to lend a helping hand without ulterior motives.” 

Mariko stiffened; a different kind of fear grasped her heart. “R-really now?”

“Yep.” Arashi’s confident tone had a euphoric effect on Mariko’s ears. It felt like he was directly whispering to her ears. “And I definitely don’t take no for an answer.”

Mariko did a sharp turnaround, surprising herself and Arashi, who jumped at the sudden action. The  _ miko _ didn’t exactly know why she did that, but it was probably because she felt like a different person was now trailing behind her. But it was the same golden-haired dancer, who gaped at her with a questioning stare. She quickly faced forward once more and continued on her path, the abominable presence getting stronger with each step she made.

The words that came out of her mouth shocked her. Not because she suddenly spout them, but because of the familiar sorrow that came with it. “You know, even though I’m the one with the mask, it feels like someone else is wearing one.”

* * *

_ “You know, even though I’m the one with the mask, it feels like someone else is wearing one.” _

She dropped those words like a bomb and Arashi found himself stunned into silence. And just when he was getting his groove back - self-assured and bold, straightforward yet non-committal. It was this kind of Arashi that made the girls swoon. Not that pathetic mess of emotions, who got jealous at first instance and uttered nonsense when pressured. He was used to leading the dance, not swayed by the music. This girl was pulling all sorts of things from deep within him and he still haven’t decided whether he liked it or not.

The ladybug-masked girl had created quite the distance between them, so Arashi hurried to catch up. He opened his mouth to say a cheesy one-liner, but found himself unable to voice it out. Watching the girl’s slim back closely, with the raven-colored  _ kimono _ and the scarlet  _ obi _ , and the dark hair in a bun with a few loose strands, he noticed she was trembling slightly, but her steps were powerful and resolute, with no trace of fear or hesitation. She was definitely scared, but for some reason, running away wasn’t an option for her. And it intrigued Arashi more than he should.

Arashi wanted to protect this girl. This feeling burned more in his heart than the desire to accomplish his goals. But he wondered deep inside - was he doing it for  _ her _ sake?

Or was he doing it for his own, too?

* * *

Mariko didn’t know which was creepier - having to deal with a talkative stalker or walking in complete silence not knowing what he thought. She had to glance behind her once in a while, making sure that Arashi was still following her. It felt like she was completely alone; the dancer had mastered the ability to conceal the sound of his footsteps. No wonder he had caught her in surprise earlier that evening, it was as if he was some kind of master ninja.

But as the two went deeper into the woods, Mariko’s observations about the dancer were replaced by an overwhelming sense of foreboding. Something sinister and unnatural lurked just a few feet ahead of them and even Arashi had picked up on it.

“What the hell is this heavy presence?” He spoke in a cautious tone and Mariko moved slower in response.

Mariko felt it was the time to drop the pretenses. “I’m not entirely sure, but we need to keep our guard up.”

Mariko heard a shuffling sound and she glanced behind her to see that Arashi was now gripping the  _ bo _ staff he kept on his back. His eyes were narrowed and he wore a grim smile, which turned to an assuring grin when he caught her staring. Mariko quickly faced forward again, stifling the reddening of her cheeks while she took her dagger out of her  _ kimono _ ’s folds.

Priestess and dancer left the well-trodden path to a thicker part of the forest, camouflaged by the grass, bushes and the trunks of old trees. Both tried to navigate the foliage without causing too much sound, though Arashi was more successful despite being taller and bigger than Mariko. This gave the girl some concern - there was a limit to being good at stealth without being too suspicious. Not for the first time that night, she wondered if there was more to Arashi than being a very famous dancer.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Mariko moved forward once more, until the very atmosphere became heavy that it felt like she was paddling through a muddy lake. She could see some kind of smog lining through the air, though she didn’t cover her mouth, as Arashi looked like he couldn’t see it and would question her about it. He could, however, perfectly see the large abomination that sat like a king on a small clearing in the middle of the woods.

Arashi’s eyes were as big as saucers and Mariko couldn’t blame him. She was used to seeing creatures that bent the very limits of reality, but she guessed seeing a seven-foot tall panther-like being was alarming. Unfortunately, the  _ Kwami _ she saw that took this form were neither covered in a purplish-black goo nor had shining red eyes that glimmered in the darkness like fresh blood. And lastly, they never gave such a murderous aura, as if it would suddenly attack and crush you with its sharp claws.

“The hell?” whispered Arashi in what could be controlled panic. Mariko was impressed at how calm he looked and sounded. “What the heck is that thing? And what’re those things beneath it?”

_ Beneath _ it? Mariko took a closer look and gasped. A wooden slipper with its partner crushed into splinters, a hand mirror with broken glass, a bottle of perfume and a few more familiar trinkets - could this monstrosity be the culprit of those thefts? But how - how could something so blatantly sinister be able to  _ enter _ the Temple?

“What’s wrong,  _ Mushi-chan _ ?” Arashi’s urgent voice snapped Mariko out of her trance. She turned to see the concern in his emerald eyes, which reflected her horrified face.

“I…” Mariko’s voice faltered, clenching her fists until it became white. “I think we need to leave. Quickly.”

Arashi looked shocked at her words, probably surprised at seeing her so terrified all of a sudden. Donning the mask made Mariko more confident and composed, but it was quickly unraveling at the sight of something she could not comprehend. “A-alright,  _ Mushi-chan _ , if you say so…”

The dancer grabbed hold of her and began to move away, but a deep voice stopped them in their tracks. “Finally, you show your face, tainted one…”

Arashi froze still with a clouded expression, seeking an answer on Mariko’s face. The  _ miko _ felt like her throat was as stuck as the rest of her body, but her heart was running a mile a minute. And her mind was trying to process everything.

The snapping of a branch broke the spell that petrified the two. Both heads turned to the sound and saw a girl come out of the trees opposite them, in clear view of the cat-like monstrosity. This specific girl had long black hair tied in a ponytail and dressed in what could be the garb of a priestess. Oddly, her eyes were closed as she shuffled like a zombie, as if she was sleepwalking.

“J-Junko?” The name left Mariko’s mouth before she could process it.

“W-what?” Arashi looked like he was experiencing a panic attack for the first time. “Y-you know that girl? But what the? Why is she? What’s  _ happening _ to her?!”

_ Something _ was happening to Junko and it wasn’t good. Her face was scrunched up in pain, even though she still had her eyes closed. Something like tendrils of darkness came out from all over her body and to Mariko’s eye it seemed to be the cause of her pain. Then came out a piercing scream and Mariko’s skin prickled at the sound - it was a primal echo of anguish and despair, something that will haunt her for the rest of her life.

The nightmare wasn’t over yet, as the disembodied voice from before returns. “ _ Weep _ ! Weep for the chaos you’ve caused, for the despair you’ve drawn, for the envy you’ve enshrined deep in the crevices of your heart!”

Mariko had now realized where the voice came from and by the look on his face, Arashi as well. “D-did that come from the monster?”

There was no other explanation. The monstrosity’s red eyes were fixated on Junko, its mouth hung open, though it didn’t move as it spoke. “I am the embodiment of your purest, deepest emotions. Come, answer my call!”

“ _ No _ …” Junko spoke in a struggling voice, trying to pull away as the tendrils of darkness from her body kept pushing her towards the panther. Despite everything, she still had her eyes firmly closed, like she was having a nightmare while sleep talking. “ _ Please _ , let me go…”

There was a booming laugh in reply. Mariko and Arashi were frozen on the spot, with no choice but to watch events unfold. “There is no need to resist, tainted one,” said the voice. “I have completed my side of the bargain. The one you loathed have suffered.”

Loathed? Suffered? Despite her fear, Mariko’s mind started working. It was difficult to accept, but could the voice be talking about Risa? It was her things that the monster stole and destroyed. But Junko treated Risa as her best friend - Mariko couldn’t believe she would do something as cruel as that to her.

“No…” cried Junko. Despite her best efforts, she was slowly being dragged towards the monster, pulled by an imaginary magnet. “Please stop…”

“She has replaced you with another!” The voice continued tormenting the poor girl and Mariko felt a rush of anger. Clearly, Junko was being manipulated by someone. “She has found refuge on a man. Can you not see it? You can never take  _ his _ place!”

“I-is it me or I’m intruding on some kind of deep-seated secret?” Mariko wondered how Arashi could joke at a moment like this. But his lopsided - though still fearful - grin gave her a little bit of courage and she could feel some kind of power vibrating within her.

“I’m not…” Junko shook her head, trying to deny the words that were spoken. “I know I can’t…” Tears started staining her cheeks. “But I… I  _ love _ Risa...”

“You have no need for love, tainted one,” said the voice with finality in its tone.

Mariko did not know what propelled her to move. It must be pure recklessness or maybe she couldn’t stand to see her friend hurting. It was possible because the voice vastly irritated her. Or the power that sprung from inside her pushed her into action. What she did know was she was suddenly running away from her hiding spot in the clustered trees, catching Arashi in surprise, who could only yelp at the sudden action. 

“ _ Stop _ !” yelled Mariko at the top of her voice.

All of a sudden, Junko stopped moving, the tendrils that bound and towed her froze in place. Mariko watched as the panther monster slowly turned its humongous head, blood-red eyes now laid at her. She shivered at the intensity of the abomination’s gaze, reminding her of the same effect the more powerful  _ Kwami _ could instill on humans. 

“A  _ miko _ …” The voice simply stated.

“W-whatever you are,” stuttered Mariko, her courage momentarily lapsing at the full sight of what she was facing. “Stop tormenting Junko and let her go!”

The voice did not even acknowledge her words, as it hummed in a tone that was both melancholic and contemplating. “This presence…”

“W-what?” Mariko didn’t like the way the monster’s body tensed.

“You must die!” shrieked the voice suddenly as the giant panther lunged at Mariko. The priestess was too surprised and confused to act, but she was suddenly grabbed out of the way by a pair of strong arms.

“You  _ idiot _ !” cried Arashi as the pair tumbled into the ground. “Are you  _ suicidal _ or something?”

“I…” Dazed, Mariko stood up with Arashi’s help, surprised at the angry look on the dancer’s face. However, she didn’t have time to speak another word, as a the shadow of a panther appeared from the dust clouds that surrounded the spot they were attacked from.

This time, Mariko was ready. She jumped out of the way, with Arashi leaping on the opposite side. The feral cat-like monster collided with the hard earth, creating more dust clouds in its wake. The priestess landed safely, but a swishing sound from her right alarmed her. She raised her arms in time to shield against the tail that came barrelling towards her, but the impact sent her flying a few feet back.

Mariko landed hard on her back. Worse, there was a stinging pain on her right arm and Mariko dropped her knife somewhere. Just her luck to get critically hit on her dominant hand. A roaring sound prompted her to quickly get back to her bearings and stand up, just in time to see the monster’s head emerge from the dusty fog. With an open mouth and bared fangs, Mariko knew it was too late to try and dodge.

“ _ Mushi-chan _ !” Mariko saw the dancer leap towards the panther, his  _ bo _ staff hitting its side hard. The monster was stunned for a moment, but it recovered quickly enough to flick its tail towards Arashi, swatting him like one would do to a fly. Unlike Mariko however, he wasn’t lucky enough to be able to soften the blow with his arms. The priestess screamed as he crashed into the ground.

Mariko waited for the dancer to get up, even though the panther monster shook its head, readying another attack. But Arashi stayed unmoving in the earth, not even the slightest shiver of the fingers. Panic filled Mariko’s heart at the thought of him not waking up anymore.

“A- _ Arashi _ ...” 

It was the first time Mariko uttered his name and it felt like it would be her last. The darkness-coated abomination struck once more and both the priestess’ mind and body was out of her control now. Her eyes were glazed over as everything around changed into a monochromatic hue. Is this what  _ despair _ feels like, thought Marko.

The piercing call of a bird radiated through the tresses of Mariko’s clouded mind. Her eyes widened at the sight before her and the absurdity of it all brought her back to her senses. The monstrous panther was writhing futilely, as a huge tree roots from the ground coiled around its four-legged body. One root even clamped its mouth shut.

“H-how?  _ What _ ?” In response to Mariko’s query, a few feathers fell in front of her face. She looked up to see a beautiful bird with long tail feathers, a verdant beak and rainbow-colored plumage. It reminded her of the small  _ Kwami _ perched on her shoulder a few days ago, but it was bigger and more elegant, like an adult version of it. Its wings spanned at least a few feet, flapping gracefully while hovering above Mariko, like an angel on guard duty.

“Keep a tight hold of your hope, young  _ Tamayori-Hime _ .” A gallant and masculine voice echoed in Mariko’s mind and she had no doubts that it came from the  _ Kwami  _ that protected her. “Your destiny had only begun, as well as his. The two of you cannot perish here.”

Mariko turned to Arashi’s unconscious figure and was glad to see his chest rising and falling slightly. He was unconscious but safe, but Mariko wondered if she had somehow lapsed to slumber as well. The huge multicolored bird that floated above her was a scene only the most creative of dreamers could paint.

“Who…” Mariko knew she was being disrespectful to what could be an extremely powerful  _ Kwami _ , but politeness was the least thing on her mind right now. “Who are  _ you _ ?”

“I am the  _ Kwami _ that protects this forest,” replied the voice and Mariko was glad that it retained its calm and soothing voice despite her rudeness. “My name had been forgotten as my power had weakened, but I possess the wishes of those that lived in these woods.”

“Your powers have  _ weakened _ ?” Mariko could not help the incredulous tone in her voice. The tree roots that kept the panther aground pulsated with radiant green light and despite the monster’s trashing it did no damage to the wooden chain.

“Yes, it is only through  _ your _ power that I now possess this form,” said the voice, which made Mariko even more confused. “Your role and your power shall be explained in due time but I am afraid I cannot be the one to convey it to you.”

“My power? Do you mean the power of the  _ Tamayori-Hime _ ?”

“The very same.” Mariko did not know what to think about it - she hadn’t gone through the Rite of Ascension yet. How could she possess this power  _ now _ ? “Heed me, Bride of the Gods, for those who wish to  _ taint _ the  _ Kwami _ had arrived.”

“Taint?” Mariko remembered the monster’s voice calling Junko a “tainted one”. “What do you mean by that?”

“This forest had fallen into a powerful curse,” narrated the voice sadly. “A  _ Kwami _ of the earth fell prey to the powers that seek to revive the God of Destruction. It preyed on the powerful yet twisted desires of a host and the tainted  _ Kwami _ became unnaturally strong. So strong that I am unable to halt its descent to darkness. And unable to keep the young  _ miko _ from giving in to the nightmare that was her despairing heart.”

“You mean to say…” Mariko turned to Junko, who was kneeling on the ground with tears staining her face, despite the fact that her eyes kept closed. The tendrils of darkness that surround her still existed, rotating around her like ripples in murky water. “That Junko’s repressed feelings caused all of this?”

“She is but a victim of circumstance,” explained the bird  _ Kwami _ . “Her pure heart had been manipulated by a greater force, though she had done well in resisting it for this long. However, she is at her limit and soon the process will be complete…”

“The process?” Mariko did not like where the conversation was heading.

“The birth of an  _ Akuma _ .”

“An  _ Akuma _ ?” Legends of this malevolent beings said that they continually torment humanity since time immemorial, though to be born from one’s negative thoughts and desires. However, it was even more of a myth than the  _ Kwami _ . “They truly exist?”

“Yes,” replied the voice, with a hint of sorrow in its tone. “In time, you will know their true nature.”

“So, Junko had become an _ Akuma _ ? Is the panther creature the  _ Akuma _ ?”

“Not for the moment,” answered the voice once more. “The host has to merge with the tainted  _ Kwami _ for the process to complete. Your intervention had been very fortunate, young  _ Tamayori-Hime _ .”

Mariko nodded, with hope and courage rising from her soul. If she truly had the power of the  _ Tamayori-Hime _ , then maybe she can fix things? If she can save Junko and Arashi, it would be worth it, even if she would be sealing her fate forevermore.

“Will you help me?” she asked the  _ Kwami _ , looking up at the rainbow-feathered creature. “Will you help me undo the curse that tainted Junko and the  _ Kwami _ ?”

In response, the bird  _ Kwami _ glowed in a radiant green light. “I shall lend you the last of my powers,” it said. “I do not have the power to completely defeat an  _ Akuma _ , but I have enough to undo the unfinished curse.”

The words shocked Mariko the core. She cannot ask for the bird god to sacrifice itself! “ _ Kwami-sama _ , I...”

“There is no need to feel guilt, young  _ Tamayori-Hime _ .” The voice sounded cheerful, yet exhausted. “My time in this world has come to an end. And with my demise, another shall take my place as guardian of this forest.”

“But…” Tears formed in Mariko’s eyes. She couldn’t help it, this  _ Kwami _ deserved to be sanctified and worshipped. It spent decades, possibly centuries, protecting the forest and its inhabitants and no one even cared to build a shrine in its honor. Everyone had forgotten it to the point that it cannot remember its own name. And now, she possessed the power and the influence to make things right, but everything was too late for the  _ Kwami _ . “I can’t.  _ Kwami _ -sama, I can’t...”

“Your kindness knows no bounds, young  _ Tamayori-Hime _ .” The tone was serene and proud, but there was a small disapproval hidden beneath the silky voice. “I am honored to meet you, even in the last moments of my existence…”

The  _ Kwami’ _ s form melted into a huge orb of green light, which floated above Mariko, before spiraling slowly towards her. The  _ miko _ spread her arms as the sphere descended on her body, merging with her chest and bathing her in a soft verdant hue. Power sprung from deep within Mariko’s heart, like a seed that sprouted, its roots extending all over her body. It reached her arms, chasing the pain away until it no longer felt difficult to move every muscle. It spread even to the tip of her feet and to the earth it touched. Mariko felt her senses sharpen - she could pinpoint all the trees, flowers, bushes and grass that made the forest their home. She felt connected to them, exposing the little souls that existed within them and granting her their true names.

In the moment that the  _ Kwami _ became a ball of light, the roots that bound the tainted monster weakened. As the power settled on Mariko’s body, the panther monster completely broke out of its wooden prison and quickly maneuvered to unleash a deadly strike at the priestess. Its movements was erratic and unfocused, as if it knew what was happening and it needed to stop the  _ miko _ at all costs.

Mariko saw the encroaching monster, its sharp fangs ready to pierce her slim body. But there was no trace of fear in her tranquil expression and she merely raised her right hand and spread out her palm in a “stop” position. Before the panther could even touch a hair of Mariko’s body, a new set of thicker, stronger roots burst forth from the ground and trapped the monster in mid-air. The roots covered its entire body, wrapping around it like a brown cocoon. Only its head was exposed to the night air, thrashing wildly and snapping its mouth in anger.

Mariko stepped forward, gazing at the mad crimson eyes of the what once was a peaceful  _ Kwami _ . She placed a hand on its snout and at once the panther stopped struggling. “Don’t worry, don’t be afraid,” Mariko spoke in a gentle, soothing voice. “I will  _ save _ you.”

The giant cat-like being closed its eyes. Once it did, a bright green light spread forth from where Mariko’s hands touched, spreading throughout its body, repelling the purplish darkness that once covered it. As the light made its way through the body, Mariko saw that a pinkish glow combined with the green and she wondered what had caused that. 

The green and red light glowed and burst forth, raining dust of the same colors all around the clearing. Mariko willed the roots to let go and return to the ground. As it coiled back to the earth, it revealed a golden-furred panther, with dark markings all over its body and a tail that split into two. This must be the  _ Kwami _ ’s true form, thought Mariko.

In the corner of her eye, Mariko saw the tendrils of darkness that bind Junko fade into the night. With the strange power no longer keeping her up, the dark-haired  _ miko _ crumpled into the ground. “Junko!”

Mariko quickly went to Junko’s side, who slightly opened her eyes. “M-mariko- _ san _ ,” she spoke. “I’m sorry, the Black Cat... Was too powerful…”

“The Black Cat?” asked Mariko.

“The d-dark  _ Kwami _ ,” stammered Junko. “It was calling to me… I tried not to listen… But Risa’s things kept disappearing… And I know it’s my fault…”

So that was why Junko was so insistent that the Black Cat was a  _ Kwami _ and that it was responsible for the thefts. The tainted panther  _ Kwami _ had been tormenting her for some time now. If only she had  _ listened  _ to her, this would not have happened. “I’m so sorry, Junko…”

“No, I…” Junko’s expression was pained as she closed her eyes once more. “I only wanted her… To be  _ happy _ …”

And with those words, Junko went back to sleep. Mariko held her close, trying to summon the powers that the bird  _ Kwami _ gave her. Maybe it could heal Junko or something. But she lost her connection to the nature around her...

“You need not worry,  _ Tamayori-Hime-sama _ , the  _ miko _ will live.”

Mariko turned to the new voice, which came from the panther  _ Kwami _ . It had awakened in the few seconds she tended Junko. “Are you okay? How do you feel?” she asked.

“I feel like myself once more,” said the  _ Kwami _ ’s voice, though its mouth was shut tight. “So allow me to show my gratitude for saving me from such a dismal fate.”

“It wasn’t just me…” Mariko choke at her words, thinking about the bird  _ Kwami’ _ s sacrifice.

“I see…” The voice sounded pained. “In my rage, I have stolen this forest’s guardian.”

“No, it wasn’t your fault.” Mariko made sure that the  _ Kwami _ listened to her words, adopting a stern tone. “So don’t you dare blame yourself. You will not be honoring the forest  _ Kwami _ ’s sacrifice.”

“I…” Mariko couldn’t believe she was scolding a god, but the _ Kwami  _ didn’t seem to mind. “I see. I will carry this burden with me for the rest of my existence.” His next few words surprised the priestess. “I, the  _ Kwami _ Therra, vow to protect this forest from this moment on.”

“You will?” exclaimed Mariko, before quickly turning back to a neutral expression that befitted a  _ miko _ of her standing. “I mean, you shall. I hereby er...  _ approve _ it.”

The  _ Kwami _ chuckled and the priestess felt her cheeks turn red. After a few moments of lightheartedness, its tone turned back into a somber sound. “Be forewarned,  _ Tamayori-Hime-sama _ , this was no accident. Many weakened  _ Kwami _ will fell prey to the taint, who will suffer the same fate as I had. I feel the disturbance in the earth beneath my feet and it will bring about a change like nothing we have experienced before.”

“What do you mean by a  _ disturbance _ ?” The knowledge that this whole incident might not be a one-time thing scared Mariko more than she would admit.

“Alas, I cannot describe it accurately,” said the  _ Kwami _ . “But I can offer you an advice. It would serve as my thanks for your help.”

“An advice?” Mariko made sure to listen; gods don’t always give you tips, if they ever did.

“You must complete the Rite of Ascension.” Mariko’s face fell at the declaration. “With the power of the  _ Tamayori-Hime _ , you can restore the world’s balance.”

“I see…” Mariko redoubled her efforts to keep a straight face.

“And this man,” stated the voice, turning into the sleeping figure of Arashi’s. Mariko moved her head as well, berating herself for not checking up on him as soon as possible. “Can give you the happiness you desperately seek. But he can also bring forth the destruction you adamantly fear. Whether he becomes your salvation or your death, that will be up to you,  _ Tamayori-Hime-sama _ .”

“W-what?” Faced with that ominous prediction, Mariko could only stutter and stare. Her voice would not come out, despite the hundreds of questions spinning all over her mind at the moment. She was so shocked and confused that she missed the small butterfly that suddenly appeared from behind her, purposefully flying away from the clearing and towards the dark night sky.

* * *

A hundred miles away from the forests of  _ Inori-Machi _ , in a place known only to a few, a man stood in front of a pool of water. It was no ordinary basin however, as the water’s surface played the scene of a deranged tiger coated in purple energy. As a young girl wearing a mask touched the monster’s head, the dark aura dissipated in an instant. The final scene showed the girl conversing with the now liberated _ Kwami _ , before the flap of a transparent insect wing disturbed the water, ending the vision.

A stiff female voice broke through the silence that followed the vision’s end. “What happened, Master? The experiment was going according to plan but-”

“It seems we underestimated the young  _ Tamayori-Hime _ ,” replied a deep, masculine voice coolly.

“That girl with the mask…” The feminine voice sounded dumbstruck. “You mean to say that she is the  _ Tamayori-Hime _ ?”

“There is no doubt.” The male voice had a serious tone as it continued. “I can see the traces of the Goddess’ magic. Surely you had noticed as well?”

A moment lapsed before the woman of the pair replied. “The red light that was mixed with the powers of the forest  _ Kwami _ …”

“Yes, the very same. There is no doubt that the gods have chosen a new bride.”

“Will this affect our plans?” There was a deadly edge in the tone of the woman’s voice. “Should I  _ take care _ of her?”

“There is no need to be hasty.” The man’s confident voice echoed all around them. “The Goddess’ magic is powerful, but is only half of the whole. We possess far greater power combined than that of a dead  _ Kwami _ .” 

“But we have failed to produce an  _ Akuma _ …”

“Patience. After all, this is  _ not _ the only experiment we are brewing…”

“I see.” The female voice seemed to be convinced. “I shall make preparations immediately.”

“Yes, please do.” There were shuffling of feet after that and a door creaked, as if it was opened and closed quickly.

Now alone, the man clasped the brooch he wore on the middle of his chest. It had a strange purple color and the design of what could be four ribbons emerging from a button.

“I look forward to our meeting,  _ Tamayori-Hime-sama _ …”

* * *

“ _ Run! _ ”

A golden-haired woman urged him to go, but he shook his head. He grabbed hold of her hand and she looked panic-stricken at the action.

“No, leave me, please! You have to  _ escape _ !”

He shook his head vehemently, he could hear the pleading tone in his voice.

“I’m sorry,” said the woman. Her beautiful green eyes were full of tears as she let go of his hands.

His hands flailing, he aimed to reach her once more. But she was already leaving, heading towards the fire that raged in the horizon.

“ _ No, Mother, please don’t go _ !”

“Arashi- _ san _ , please wake up!”

* * *

“Eh, what, huh?!” Arashi sat up in a flurry, the nightmare still imprinted on his mind’s eye. He shook his head as he focused on his surroundings.

“Thank goodness, you seemed to be having a nightmare.”

“What, who?” Arashi’s senses sharpened in seconds and his vision became clearer. He seemed to be inside a sparsely-decorated room and judging from the sunlight that passed through the nearby window, it was already morning. He didn't recognize the bed he was laying in or the wooden panels that formed the walls. “I, where am I?

“You’re um…” Arashi turned to the girl who was sitting in a chair at his bedside. She was dressed in the garb of a  _ miko _ , though his brain was too muddled to process the significance of such information. Studying her closely, Arashi saw a pair of bluebell eyes and dark hair tied in two small pigtails. She quickly averted his gaze, as if she was embarrassed to let him see her face. For some reason, he seemed to recognize her...

The gears in Arashi’s mind had finally been oiled. “ _ Mushi-chan _ ?”

The girl who could only be his lady of the night sighed heavily. She looked a little different without the mask, with a more demure air and polite countenance. She was a lot prettier than he had expected and found the way she’d settle her eyes on anything but him  _ adorable _ . “I was hoping you’d forget…”

“I don’t think I could ever forget you.” The words rolled on his tongue like honey. And as much as it embarrassed him, he was definitely telling the truth.

The girl looked exasperated, however. “Seriously, you almost died, but you still had the energy to joke around.”

Arashi would have said he wasn’t joking, but hearing about a near-death experience triggered his memories. “The forest, the monster…”

Arashi gave the girl a hard glare, who once again decided not to meet his gaze headon. “What were you thinking rushing ahead like that?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t just stand around. I have to save Junko-san and-”

“You could have  _ died _ !” The surge of emotions kept Arashi from bottling it all under a cool and composed I-don’t-care facade, which was his usual solution to anything anger-inducing. The thought of the girl’s death terrified him so much that he lost any semblance of composure. “Or you could have been badly hurt!”

“I’m fine now, see?” The girl tried to convince him by standing up and spinning on her heel. “And that incident had already been taken care of.”

“ _ Incident _ ?” The last of the fog on Arashi’s mind cleared up. “Where am I and what are you…”

The girl gave a nervous laugh as Arashi got a good look of her clothing. She sat again on the chair and sighed once more. “I’m actually a  _ miko _ , surprise! Eh, uh…”

Surprise was a serious understatement. “But why is a  _ miko _ dressed like-”

“Please don’t tell anyone about that!” The girl garbled on a rush, pressing her palms together. “Please, I’m going to  _ die _ of embarrassment if everyone finds out.”

Arashi would have promised that right there and then. But he remembered his mission and the fact that his  _ Mushi-chan _ was a  _ miko _ could work to his advantage. He had his suspicions about her true identity, but the truth still caught him off-guard. “Hm, I don’t know,  _ Mushi-chan _ . I have a lot of respect for the Temple and the  _ miko _ …”

The girl’s face fell. It was refreshing to see her emotions play out right on her face and Arashi could not stifle the urge to tease her. “But if you can help me with something, I can be  _ persuaded _ to be a guardian of your deepest, darkest secret.”

Arashi gave the girl a wink, who looked horribly put off. He was having fun provoking all sorts of emotions from her. Even her disgusted expression looked so  _ cute _ . “I hope whatever you’re asking me to do wouldn’t be the next deepest, darkest secret I had to hide.”

“Nonsense,  _ Mushi-chan _ , I only wanted a tour.” For now, at least.

The girl looked a little suspicious at the suggestion, as expected. “A  _ tour _ ?”

“Well, as I said, I am a big  _ fan _ of the Temple,” he reasoned.

The girl sighed. “Fine, I can ask one of the-”

“Nope,” Arashi cut in. “I want  _ you _ to do the tour with me.”

“ _ Me _ ?!” spluttered the girl.

“That’s not a problem, is it?” Arashi figured it was time to unleash the power of the puppy eyes. He also faked some pain as he stretched his body. “I mean, I’m grateful nothing  _ really _ bad happened to us, but I’m feeling a small pain on my back.” 

Arashi glanced at the girl, who masked a blank expression, but her eyebrows started twitching. He figured he should keep it up. “I’m not sure if I could dance for tonight’s presentation if I didn’t get enough rest. And seeing that the troupe is busy, no one would be caring for me. Also, If I’m left alone, I might get delirious in my sleep and start talking about ladybugs and masks and-”

“Okay, enough, I get it, I’ll take care of you for the day, so would you please just shut up?” It was Arashi’s victory, but he didn’t dare show any obvious pleasure, right when the girl looked like she’d kill if she knew he was faking it.

“Well then, I’ll be in your care for the day,  _ Mushi-chan _ .” Arashi satisfied himself with a small goofy grin, though he felt like he was walking in air.

The girl sighed at his antics, but she had a somber look after that. “I don’t know how much you’ve actually seen, but I ask that you don’t ask too many questions about it.”

Arashi contemplated this. Though he was in no hurry to see another humongous black panther, he was curious on what it actually was and why it was in the forest. And why the priestesses are running after them. He figured these must be one of those “other” duties the Temple have, as Chou had touched on but neglected to explain fully. Well, if he want  _ Mushi-chan _ to cooperate, he will have to hide his curiosity for now.

“I promise not to say anything about it,” replied Arashi, raising a palm while the other was on his heart. “Dancer’s honor.”

The girl laughed a little, her eyes becoming glittering sapphires. “I’m not sure if a dancer’s honor is  _ worth _ believing on…”

“Ouch,  _ Mushi-chan _ ,” said Arashi, feigning hurt playfully. “You wound me and the rest of the fleet-footed flock.”

The girl snorted and laughed in a high and melodious tone that soothed Arashi’s soul. It was puzzling, how one girl could have such a profound effect on his mind and heart. He found himself catching her every expression and every movement, no matter how subtle or little it was. More than that, he felt like  _ hoping _ \- hoping that someone like him could be happy, hoping that a human goddess like her would give him the time of day and hoping that everything would be okay.

But Arashi knew better than to trust on  _ hope _ . “Mariko, did our guest wake up?”

“Oh, Io!” The girl stood up to face a taller and older  _ miko _ coming inside the room, who had chocolate-colored haired tied in a bun. The two priestesses engaged in a conversation that Arashi tuned out, after a harsh discovery that sent his world spiraling out of control.

Her  _ Mushi-chan _ was named Mariko. Mariko was the name of the  _ Tamayori-Hime _ .

With a feeling of dread, Arashi realized that his quarry was right under his nose.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum dah~!
> 
> Now that Arashi knows who Mariko actually is, what will happen to the two? Mariko’s last day of freedom beckons! 
> 
> I hope Junko being the culprit makes some sense. At least it wasn’t completely out of the left field, right? And yes, I’m pretty sure her feelings for the other girl is canon.
> 
> And yeah, we got some villainous stuff going on. Three guesses on who the “mysterious pair” are.
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! I appreciate the kudos and comments. Mata ne~


End file.
